Castle en Ruines
by prolixius5
Summary: "Comment Castle réagirait-il si on le poussait dans les derniers retranchements de l'angoisse?" Wow, c'était tout aussi génial de l'écrire que de lire vos magnifiques reviews! "Gratitude infinie" à mes lecteurs fidèles ! STORY IS NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_Toute ma gratitude à **Litany Riddle**, qui est une relectrice hors pair, douée d'un oeil de lynx et toujours prête, quand bien même il m'a fallu l'approvisionner en tonnes de mouchoirs. Pardon, très Chère, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes toutes deux des auteurs un peu sadiques avec nos chouchoux ^_^_

Merci aussi à VirtualJBgirl pour ses merveilleux commentaires, voici la suite, comme promis. J'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes concernant cette fiction.

_Merci également à celles et ceux qui ont commencé à suivre cette fic et l'ont déjà commentée: Alienore777, chris65, marionpc84, emi, ainsi que celles et ceux qui ont programmé une alerte._

_C'est parti!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_**Prologue**_

_**Au loft… au petit matin…**_

Les derniers rayons du soleil tentaient une percée par un interstice entre les rideaux de sa chambre, mais aucune chaleur ne parvint à le réchauffer. Aucune envie de bouger, aucune énergie lui dictant les gestes les plus élémentaires du matin : poser les pieds sur le sol, se lever, se faire un café. Les yeux fermés, il ne voyait qu'une image derrière les rideaux fatigués de ses paupières : la dernière expression sur le visage de Kate. Telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Il n'avait pas pensé voir chez la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde une telle rancœur, quoi qu'elle ait tenté d'en atténuer l'impact. Ses mots avaient été durs, acerbes, incisifs comme une lame de rasoir. Elle avait tout fait pour garder son calme mais il avait tout fait, même inconsciemment, pour la pousser à bout. Un jeu qui n'avait plus rien d'amical et en aucun cas amoureux. Leurs joutes verbales d'antan avaient cédé le pas à une fracassante confrontation de laquelle il était bel et bien sorti vaincu.

Terrassé. Anéanti.

Et, dans son cœur meurtri, il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus une once de douceur à offrir en pardon. Il était prisonnier de la rage qui l'avait consumé lentement durant les derniers jours. A force de la confiner au-dedans, elle avait fini par fissurer son flegme légendaire : d'une intensité rare, cette colère avait pointé droit sur Kate. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait perdu plus que ça !

Kate avait largement débordé de ses horaires de travail pour lui, à remuer ciel et terre, défiant le règlement, risquant sa plaque, bravant Gates qui pourtant avait fait preuve d'une tolérance hors du commun. Et maintenant que tout était fini, ils auraient dû se blottir l'un contre l'autre et savourer, avec toute la tendresse dont ils étaient capables, l'avenir qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Jusqu'au jour où il avait tout compromis, pour quelques mots. Mais quels mots !

Un instant abasourdie, Kate n'avait pas eu le cœur de répliquer. Elle était passée par là, elle aussi. Elle connaissait le poids du vide, de l'incertitude, de la peur qui vous broie les tripes quand rien au monde n'est garanti, et encore moins la vie elle-même. Puis, dans la foulée, elle lui avait fait comprendre très clairement qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à donner. Elle avait tourné les talons et s'était éloignée avant qu'il ne la brise une bonne fois pour toutes.

Et aujourd'hui, il était là, avachi dans son lit, frigorifié jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Son corps ne répondait plus. Les muscles crispés, les membres endoloris, le cœur broyé dans l'étau de ses remords, il vivait la plus douloureuse expérience de sa vie. Il avait vécu ces dernières années sous l'emprise d'une drogue inavouée et fabuleusement puissante, dont il était devenu délicieusement dépendant. Kate ! Et à présent, il souffrait de la plus cruelle des conséquences de cette addiction. Celle du manque. Il était en manque de Kate, de sa douceur, de sa force, de la confiance qu'elle avait fini par lui donner toute entière.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir un jour en être sevré.

Il l'avait perdue. A tout jamais, sans doute…

Une semaine à peine après leur dernier séjour aux Hamptons, il eut l'intime conviction que jamais plus son monde ne retrouverait ses couleurs il verrait désormais en noir et blanc, le noir dont il avait barbouillé son âme, le blanc qui lui agressait la vue à force de fixer le vide, au fil des heures qu'il ne comptait plus.

Il sentait sa vie lui échapper, littéralement, maux par maux, dans la douleur.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui laisser espérer une heureuse issue. Ni l'isolement. Ni l'alcool. Ni personne autour de lui. Il songea à tous ces précieux instants durant lesquels il avait plongé dans le regard de Kate, pour s'y perdre avec délice. La seule personne à présent qui le fixait avec toute la méchanceté qu'il méritait, c'était son propre reflet dans le miroir. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle fût derrière lui, lui passant les bras autour du corps et blottissant son corps souple contre son dos pour lui susurrer une tendre invitation à de fougueux plaisirs.

Il se sentit un moment défaillir. Était-ce la faim ? Aucune envie de manger. De boire. Pas rasé. Errait sans but dans son appartement. Toisait son ordinateur désormais inutile. Snobait la cuisine autrefois lieu de discussions joyeuses et de tendres moqueries entre sa mère, sa fille, Kate et lui.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Sans quoi, on le retrouverait sous peu inanimé chez lui, mort d'inanition… ou alors mort de chagrin ?

_Voyons, Castle, ce n'est pas ton genre de te foutre en l'air, hein ? Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Alors réagis. Fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Mais quelque chose qui te prouve que tu fais encore partie du monde des vivants._

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit de chez lui avec un seul et unique objectif. Accomplir l'action la plus difficile de sa vie. Allait-il seulement y parvenir ?

_(À suivre…)_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Une semaine plus tôt…_

Kate ouvrit les yeux, lentement, avec une langueur exquise. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger de par la lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre, le jour était levé depuis moins longtemps que Rick. Elle avait tendu le bras au milieu de la nuit et sa main n'avait rencontré que le vide à ses côtés. Elle s'était relevée sur un coude et, tendant l'oreille, elle avait entendu le cliquetis familier des doigts courant sur les touches d'un ordinateur. Avec une petite mimique satisfaite, elle s'était rendormie très vite.

Elle s'étira avec volupté, laissant échapper un ronronnement de chaton repu. Ce qui la fit sourire. Castle avait été « chaton » pour quelqu'un d'autre, un jour. Ce matin, elle se sentait particulièrement féline. Son lion était sans doute dans la pièce voisine, mais elle n'entendait plus le cliquetis familier des doigts courant sur les touches. Elle se leva, s'enroula nue dans le drap froissé et se dirigea vers le salon. Dès qu'elle vit son amant, elle sentit naître au fond d'elle-même un intense sentiment de bien-être. Comme si être la source de ce précieux moment l'avait transformée à son tour.

Leur vie aux Hamptons était douce et tranquille. Elle l'avait mis au pied du mur. Il fallait qu'il écrive. Elle avait besoin de vacances. Il l'avait donc amenée ici, en lui promettant de s'y mettre sérieusement. Et il avait tenu parole.

Elle cuisinait. Il écrivait pratiquement non-stop depuis trois jours. Elle organisait les pauses de façon régulière il savourait alors avec une égale délectation les petits plats de Kate et le corps de Kate. Chaque fois qu'elle annonçait le repas, il avait la surprise de la nouvelle tenue qu'elle arborait et l'annonce qu'elle prononçait.

_- Monsieur est servi._ Kate était en short mais portant l'une de ses chemises et le cou cerné par l'une de ses propres cravates.

- _Une petite faim ?_ Cette fois, elle était en tenue légère, les cheveux savamment relevés en un chignon résolument sauvage, dégageant sa nuque si appétissante.

Quand sa Muse semblait avoir véritablement pris possession de lui, elle posait discrètement sur le côté du bureau une assiette garnie d'un large assortiment de mini-sandwich qu'il pouvait engloutir d'une bouchée. Elle s'attendrissait parfois de le voir si concentré, le front barré de quelques rides de réflexion, qui seules trahissaient les mésaventures dans lesquelles il se plaisait à plonger ses héros.

Bien entendu, tout ceci avait un prix et il ne se lassait pas de le payer chaque nuit. Elle avait fait don de son temps, de sa patience. Il faisait don de lui et lui prouvait tendrement combien il était fier d'être son amant. Les journées étaient laborieuses. Leurs nuits l'étaient tout autant. Kate se demanda même comment Rick faisait pour tenir la route. Bien sûr, il n'écrivait pas durant des heures d'affilée : il y avait aussi les siestes de l'après-midi, ou ce qu'il en restait, ainsi que les séjours dans la piscine durant les heures les plus chaudes. Les fins d'après-midi étaient réservées à la relecture des derniers chapitres.

Castle n'avait pas autorisé Kate à relire les chapitres déjà écrits, sous prétexte de lui en réserver la surprise. Elle avait tenté de se concocter un horaire qui remplirait suffisamment ses journées. Entre les séances piscine, cuisine et démonstrations multiples et très variées de leur passion à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, elle était presque parvenue à se détendre, pensant de moins en moins aux gars du 12ème qui, par ailleurs, avaient eu la délicatesse ou la bonne idée de se faire oublier et n'avaient pas appelé une seule fois en cinq jours.

Après tout, elle était officiellement en vacances.

Et d'une humeur très coquine.

- Si tu veux manger, il va falloir que tu ailles à la pêche ! lança-t-elle.

Il fallut à Castle quelques secondes pour réagir et lever la tête. Il la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, affichant un large sourire et arborant une robe fourreau dont la couleur évoquait les mers des Caraïbes. La robe était si moulante qu'il se demanda comment elle avait bien pu l'enfiler seule. Il cliqua sur la touche de sauvegarde, referma le laptop et se leva promptement.

- Que peut-il bien y avoir au menu ce soir ? Questionna-t-il, un air de malice au fond des yeux.

- Voyons, je t'ai préparé un petit assortiment de fruits de mer, commença-t-elle en le prenant par la main et l'entraînant dans la cuisine. Il paraît que c'est bon pour ce que tu as.

- Quoi donc ?

Castle n'avait d'yeux que pour la robe de sa compagne et il tenta discrètement de comprendre le mode d'emploi qui allait lui permettre de pouvoir l'ôter et en savourer le contenu.

- Risque de baisse de vitalité due à un surmenage passager, répondit-elle d'une voix experte. Et concentre-toi donc sur ton assiette pour l'instant !

Castle eut la moue d'un enfant que l'on vient de surprendre la main dans la boîte à biscuits interdite. Il se concentra tant bien que mal sur le repas et de délecta de l'excellent vin blanc que Kate avait servi en accompagnement.

Castle avait néanmoins grignoté le repas du bout des lèvres, trop distrait par l'anticipation du festin qui allait suivre. Kate entraîna ensuite Castle par la main, comme elle le faisait si souvent, tout en marchant un pas devant lui, menant la danse, le menant à leurs combats délicieux. Le polo de Castle glissa comme par magie sur le sol au pied du lit, le reste des vêtements avait suivi sans tarder. Elle caressa longuement le corps de son amant, du bout des lèvres, soufflant la plus exquise des caresses. Castle se demanda comment elle parvenait à se mouvoir avec tant de grâce et de souplesse dans ce fourreau bleu qui pourtant semblait lui faire l'effet d'une armure qu'il aspirait à vaincre. Puis la jeune femme se tourna, lui offrant son dos sur lequel il laissa courir ses doigts avec une légèreté qui fit frissonner sa compagne. Il chercha le point faible de l'armure, tout en dispensant de tendres baisers sur la nuque délicate de Kate. Celle-ci pencha la tête en arrière, reposant sur le torse de Castle qui l'enlaça tendrement. Elle lui fit à nouveau face et lui prodigua un de ces sourires aguichants qu'elle réservait aux instants où elle se montrait totalement détendue, ouverte, féline. Elle lui prit les mains et les guida sur ses épaules. Les fermoirs ne résistèrent pas longtemps et, comme par magie, la robe s'ouvrit et glissa le long du corps de Kate dans un bruissement suave. Elle ne portait plus que ses escarpins à talons hauts. A bonne hauteur, elle s'offrit à Castle qui posa sur ses lèvres un baiser si chaste que Kate ne put retenir un sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Castle, le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Elle enleva ses escarpins et s'allongea sur lui, tout en le dévorant de baisers de plus en plus gourmands.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

La nuit enveloppa les deux amants intimement blottis l'un contre l'autre, enfin épuisés. Le corps de Kate était détendu comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Depuis qu'elle et Castle s'était réciproquement avoué leur amour, elle parvenait au fil des mois à oublier les tensions qu'elle s'était imposées ces dernières années. Dans les bras de Rick, elle se sentait enfin femme, dans tout ce que cela comportait d'absolu. Plénitude. Elle gardait son self-control dans l'enceinte du 12ème, sa réputation de meilleur inspecteur en dépendait, surtout face aux suspects qu'elle interrogeait de main de maître. De son côté, Castle avait découvert dans les bras de la jeune femme un abandon sans réserve qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Après deux mariages et deux divorces, il avait longtemps conservé son allure et ses réflexes de dragueur invétéré, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande brune vienne lui bousiller ses plans et le mette gentiment à genoux.

Tour à tour charmeur à outrance, envahisseur, impertinent, serviable, attentif, captivé, dévoué, il en était arrivé à ne plus pouvoir se passer de cette merveilleuse drogue qui avait fait de lui un nouvel homme. Un homme franc, sincère, droit, et prêt à tout pour protéger leur nouvelle vie à deux. Car cette fois était la bonne, il en était persuadé, au plus profond de son âme.

Alors pourquoi, depuis quelques jours, avait-il la désagréable sensation que quelque chose guettait dans l'obscurité ? Comme lors de cette mission où les victimes mourraient de peur au troisième jour, dans des ténèbres mortelles. Il n'en avait rien dit à Kate : elle avait eu sa dose de tristesse et de doutes ces derniers mois. Son courage – voire son entêtement – à respecter ses engagements et à suivre sa ligne de conduite coûte que coûte avait pour effet de distiller en lui un sentiment de culpabilité quand il lui prenait l'envie improbable de baisser les bras. Alors lui dire ce soir qu'il avait peur de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas identifier lui semblait trop absurde.

C'en était fini des élucubrations romanesques dans les situations de doutes : il gardait à présent ses gentilles extravagances pour les enquêtes, car il savait – Kate lui le lui avait avoué – qu'il apportait un peu de gaieté dans un milieu qui se serait révélé particulièrement froid et terne sans ses interventions puériles ou délirantes.

Or, cette fois, il n'était pas question d'enquête. Il était question de lui. De ce crabe qui lui mordait le palpitant au beau milieu de la nuit et le faisait se redresser en sursaut, la sueur du front et la peur aux tripes. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que, depuis plus d'une semaine, la sensation de glisser dans le vide le saisissait brusquement en plein sommeil il tombait de très haut, sans parachute, l'air se raréfiait, il suffoquait, tentait d'appeler Kate à son secours. Dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, il parvenait à s'éveiller et remerciait le ciel quand il était seul dans son lit. Ainsi, il ne montrait pas ce comportement perturbé à la jeune femme il prenait une bonne douche, passait lui chercher son café matinal et débarquait au 12ème avec le même sourire légendaire qui masquait son mal-être de la nuit précédente.

Kate remua à ses côtés, murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il vit un sourire illuminer son visage. Du bout des doigts, il fit glisser une mèche de cheveux pour dégager ses traits et resta immobile durant de longues minutes, à admirer la courbe de son profil, ses épaules, ses seins parfaits, la minceur de ses bras, la finesse de ses doigts, son ventre plat et musclé, ses jambes longues, fuselées. Son regard revint un instant sur le territoire de délices où il aimait se perdre, où il étanchait sa soif, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu l'amour avant Kate. Dans son cœur, il y a avait un « _avant »_ et un « _depuis »_. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais d' « _après »_. Kate représentait tout ce dont il avait rêvé, comme un enfant qui écrit sa lettre au Père Noël mais qui commence à douter qu'il recevra un jour ce qu'il a demandé.

Castle avait grandi d'un seul coup. Il n'enverrait plus de lettre. Il avait enfin reçu le cadeau ultime. Il avait grandi, certes, mais n'avait jamais renoncé à son rêve qui, à présent, était allongé près de lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus tangible au monde. Ce rêve à la peau douce, au caractère fort et entier, aux réactions franches et honnêtes. Qui avait accepté de tout partager avec lui, sans réserve.

Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

_(À suivre…)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Prêts pour la suite ?  
Un grand merci à Litany Riddle et marionpc84 d'être fidèles… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir._

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Soudain, l'ampoule de la veilleuse rendit l'âme et la chambre fut plongée dans une obscurité oppressante. Il voulut réveiller Kate. Il ne la trouva plus à ses côtés.

Il se redressa d'un bond et actionna l'interrupteur de sa table de nuit. Aucun résultat. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur principal de leur chambre. Plus rien ne fonctionnait.

- Kate ? Appela-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas.

Le disjoncteur avait dû sauter.

Il se dirigea à tâtons dans toute la maison.

Kate restait introuvable. Pourquoi diable ne répondait-elle pas ? Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y chercher quelques bougies. Il entendit des grattements réguliers, comme si un petit animal courait sur le parquet. Il n'y voyait strictement rien et commença à se sentir étrangement angoissé. Kate ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels.

Il trouva les bougies et des allumettes. Bientôt, la faible clarté lui permit de distinguer à quelques mètres autour de lui. Il crut voir une silhouette. Était-ce Kate, là, près de la fenêtre? Il s'avança lentement, la main tendue, appela son nom. La silhouette ne réagit pas. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il lui fut soudain pénible de respirer. De plus près, la silhouette ne ressemblait pas du tout à Kate. Qui donc avait pu pénétrer dans la maison au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il faisait chaud, ils avaient laissé les fenêtres ouvertes. L'intrusion était aisée.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Martha.

Elle se tenait raide, le visage impassible, les mains le long du corps, parfaitement immobile, comme prostrée. Castle s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à pouvoir tendre le bras et la toucher. Sa mère ouvrit la porte fenêtre en grand et s'élança précipitamment.

Rick entendit un cri, long et strident, puis le bruit morbide d'un corps qui s'écrase au sol. _Impossible_, pensa-t-il, _nous sommes au rez-de-chaussée_. Il courut vers la fenêtre. Se pencha. Recula vivement, écœuré par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

A une distance qui semblait si lointaine mais dont, de manière paradoxale, il pouvait distinguer tous les détails, il vit le corps de sa mère plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, gisant sur un sol gris, pantin désarticulé. Il éprouva une violente envie de vomir. Il tenta de calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son corps et voulut appeler à l'aide. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Comme si une force invisible tentait de l'étrangler de l'intérieur et qu'il épuisait ses dernières réserves d'oxygène.

Kate ? Où était Kate ?

_- Castle ?_

Kate ! Elle lui répondait enfin. Toutefois, il ne pouvait la voir.

_- Castle, arrête !_

_Arrêter quoi ? De trembler, de crier, de vomir ? Kate, où es-tu, aide-moi, je t'en supplie !_

Il sentit comme une gifle sur sa joue. Il regarda devant lui et réalisa… qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kate venait de le faire émerger de son cauchemar.

- Castle, ça va ?

Il la regarda, hébété.

- Oui, ça va aller, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu étais si agité. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu gémir comme ça !

- Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Sans blague, dit-elle dans un souffle tout en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres et en dégageant avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux qui lui barraient le front.

- Il faisait nuit, les plombs avaient dû sauter. Je t'ai appelée mais tu ne répondais pas.

- Oh que si, je tentais désespérément de te réveiller, Castle.

- Et puis, j'ai vu ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

Castle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de poursuivre.

- Elle se tenait près de la terrasse, la fenêtre était ouverte. Quand je me suis approché d'elle, elle a sauté dans le vide. Je me suis précipité, mais c'était trop tard, elle s'est écrasée … c'était comme si… comme si nous avions habité au dixième étage. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Chhhht. Tout va bien, à présent.

Kate s'était mise à genoux sur le lit et le tenait contre sa poitrine, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle sentait encore son corps trembler de toute l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie.

- Kate, j'ai peur.

Elle se dégagea pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Castle !

Il détourna un moment la tête avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Je fais le même cauchemar depuis quelques jours. Mais cette nuit était plus horrible que les autres. Cette fois, un de mes proches est mort.

- Castle, écoute-moi bien: ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ok ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre de telles proportions. Tu sais comme j'aime monter en épingle des événements anodins. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase, que cette sensation allait passer.

- Quelle sensation ?

- C'est plus comme un pressentiment. Depuis la semaine dernière, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va arriver, quelque chose de dramatique.

Kate posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Castle, arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te jure, à force d'écrire des horreurs, tu finis par croire que tout ça va arriver.

- Mais ça arrive, dans la vraie vie, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton véhément.

- Oui, je sais, concéda-t-elle. Je te signale que je suis aux premières loges tous les jours. Mais là, tu exagères. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Allez viens, rendors-toi, murmura-t-elle, en se rallongeant à ses côtés, serrant son corps contre le sien. Elle posa la main droite sur sa poitrine musclée et glissa l'autre entre leurs deux corps, prête à repartir à l'aventure, dès que Castle aurait retrouvé son calme.

Mais il se saisit de la main gauche de Kate et la tint contre lui.

- Je t'en prie, dit-il simplement, pas maintenant.

Elle comprit qu'il n'était plus d'humeur à « ça » dans l'immédiat. Elle se blottit contre lui, autant qu'elle le put, posa un baiser sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Il fallut à Castle une bonne heure avant qu'il ne parvienne à fermer les yeux à son tour et à sombrer dans un sommeil que, cette fois, il redoutait.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Il s'éveilla le premier et fut soulagé de voir le corps de Kate lové contre le sien. Sa respiration était calme. Elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre et il sentait la douce chaleur qu'elle lui procurait.

Il avait terriblement envie d'un café mais n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, de peur de la réveiller. Il pouvait tout à loisir la contempler : son visage affichait une sérénité telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Esposito et Ryan le lui avait confirmé lors d'une soirée où ils étaient restés entre hommes au poste : la jeune furie indomptable qui ne vivait que pour sa carrière, emprisonnée derrière un mur de souvenirs tellement douloureux que personne n'était parvenu à y faire une brèche, si minime soit-elle, avait bel et bien changé.

Et puis « le Chevalier Castle », comme l'avait gentiment surnommé Espo, avait débarqué, dans son habit de charme, le sourire ravageur aux lèvres et le café crème à la main. Oui, elle avait changé ! Elle se confiait davantage. Elle était là pour lui. Il était là pour elle. C'était ce dont il avait rêvé. Et ils y étaient enfin parvenus. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils faisaient des projets.

Il estimait avoir beaucoup de chance. Elle était la femme qu'il n'espérait plus avoir dans ses bras, dans son lit, mais surtout, dans sa vie.

Il poussa un profond soupir de bien-être et frissonna.

Kate dut le ressentir, car elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ma Tendre. Je vais mieux.

Il n'osa pas lui avouer que les images de la nuit dernière hantaient encore son esprit. Mais, comme elle l'avait si bien dit à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et se leva.

- Je vais faire du café, dit-il.

- Bonne idée, ronronna Kate tout en s'étirant comme une chatte sous le soleil d'été.

Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine, vit le tiroir dans lequel il avait prélevé les bougies encore ouvert. Il soupira, le referma, tenta une fois de plus de chasser les images qui envahissaient son esprit et se concentra sur les préparatifs du petit-déjeuner.

Il servit la collation du matin sur un plateau qu'il présenta à Kate, sur leur lit.

- Merci, c'est tout mignon, dit-elle avec un sourire gourmand.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, il s'isola un moment dans la salle de bain, tandis que Kate alla s'allonger sur un transat pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil de la journée, avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Elle avait son portable à la main et appela ses coéquipiers. Rien de spécial au menu. Elle pouvait encore se permettre de rester un jour ou deux aux Hamptons, si bien sûr Gates donnait son accord, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute : toute l'équipe avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps et chacun, à tour de rôle, avait été autorisé à prendre quelques jours de détente pour recharger les batteries.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et vit Castle, habillé, son portable à la main. Elle ne pouvait distinguer ce qu'il disait, mais son visage semblait détendu. Elle en fut heureuse.

Après avoir raccroché, il la rejoignit.

- Tout va bien, Rick ?

- Oui. Je viens d'avoir ma mère au téléphone. Alexis et elle sont encore à DC. Elles sont visité le Smithsonian durant des heures. Ça l'a épuisée.

- Et Alexis ?

- Elle s'éclate !

- Je la comprends… Et je compatis. C'est gigantesque ! Il faudrait des semaines pour tout voir.

- Ça te dirait d'y aller un jour ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Elles devraient rentrer demain soir. J'ai hâte qu'elles nous racontent tout ça par le menu.

Kate était soulagée : l'angoisse de la nuit semblait avoir disparu.

- J'ai eu les gars au 12ème. Apparemment, nous ne leur manquons pas tant que ça. Et si on prolongeait un petit peu ? Si je négocie bien, ça pourrait se faire, minauda Kate.

Toutefois, Castle ne sembla pas réagir à l'allusion. Il fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, il n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie de la phrase. Il était ailleurs.

- Je préfèrerais rentrer à New York, annonça-t-il.

- Quand ça?

- Ce soir.

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

- Déjà ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour une fois que je parviens à décompresser.

- Je… j'aimerais rentrer, c'est tout. Tu m'en veux ?

Kate regarda Castle et vit dans ses yeux une expression teintée à la fois de remord et aussi de quelque chose qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à deviner. L'inquiétude. La nuit l'avait marqué davantage qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle se leva, prit son visage à deux mains et lui sourit.

- D'accord. Je fais les valises.

- Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Kate fut persuadée qu'une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à New York, il n'aurait de cesse de vouloir revenir aux Hamptons, lorsqu'il aurait vérifié que tout allait bien.

Castle était persuadé que les ombres de la nuit s'étaient agrippées à son âme. Il était en proie à une angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vécue, et Dieu sait si les événements avaient parfois failli tourner au drame. Il respira très lentement et profondément et alla rejoindre Kate pour boucler les bagages au plus vite.

_(À suivre…)_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chers Lecteurs,_**

**_Comment exprimer ma gratitude pour les merveilleux commentaires reçus? Et bien en les listant ci-dessous:_**

**_Litany: ma lectrice la plus fidèle depuis des années! Désolée pour les cliffhangers, mais tu sais combien j'aime ça ^_^; je t'ai préparé une provision de kleenex!  
VirtualJBgirl: je n'aurais pas pu rêver de commentaires aussi élogieux; you make my day! Merci milles fois.  
Alienre777: si tu les lis deux par deux, les fins de chapîtres risquent de peser doublement, à toi de voir.  
Yuna29: merci mille fois de me suivre dans cette aventure :-)  
Guest: qui que vous soyez, merci de me rendre visite._**

**_Et maintenant, place à nos héros!_**

_******O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Le trajet de retour fut moins enchanteur qu'à l'aller. De toute évidence, le fait que Castle avait rassuré Kate sur son humeur n'était qu'un écran de fumée. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle. Castle avait parfois ces petits moments, ces passages à vide, notamment quand il était en panne d'inspiration, juste à quelques jours de la remise de son manuscrit à son éditeur. Si ce n'est que cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un manuscrit. L'écrivain semblait être en proie au malaise même qui frappait d'ordinaire les victimes de ses romans.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le loft, Castle appela d'une voix claire :

- Mère ? Alexis ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Kate le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Elles ne sont pas rentrées.

Castle fonça dans la chambre de sa fille et revint avec un sourire crispé.

- Si, elles ont dû rentrer dans la journée.

- Mais tu m'as dit que c'était prévu pour demain, non ?

- C'est ce que je pensais. Elles ont dû changer d'avis. La valise d'Alexis est dans sa chambre, dit-il en montant l'escalier à toute vitesse. Les bagages de ma mère sont là aussi, ajouta-t-il en redescendant, un peu essoufflé.

Il sortit son portable de la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de Martha. Il tomba sur son répondeur et laissa un message. Le portable d'Alexis n'était pas joignable non plus.

Kate s'approcha de lui et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

- Bon, à présent, tu peux te détendre, on sait qu'elles sont rentrées, elles ont déposé leurs valises et sont ressorties se balader quelque part dans New York. Quant à nous, il reste la fin de la journée avant de reprendre le collier demain.

Castle se laissa convaincre qu'il avait le droit et le devoir de décompresser. Après les heures qu'ils venaient de vivre, et la mauvaise humeur dont il avait fait preuve envers Kate, il estima lui devoir une soirée de tendresse.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Vers vingt-et-une heure, Martha et Alexis n'étaient toujours pas rentrées. Castle recommença à tourner en rond. Il appela les deux portables à plusieurs reprises. Cette fois, les messageries ne se déclenchaient même plus.

- Il a dû arriver quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le style de ma mère, ni d'Alexis d'ailleurs, de ne donner aucune nouvelle… et de rentrer si tard, surtout après leur virée épuisante à DC.

Castle se tourna vivement vers Kate.

- Il faut lancer un avis de recherche !

- Castle, il faut attendre 48 heures, tu le sais tout comme moi.

- Que dois-je faire, d'après toi ? Attendre ? Devenir dingue ? Imaginer le pire ?

- Castle, murmura Kate, tandis qu'elle prenait ses mains dans les siennes. Il doit y avoir une explication logique.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, ça recommence !

Kate ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Non Castle ! Ne dis pas ça. Nous ne savons pas...

- Justement ! l'interrompit Castle. Nous ne savons rien ! Elles sont rentrées plus tôt que prévu, elles sont passées au loft, elles ne sont pas joignables depuis des heures, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

Il était énervé. Toutefois, Kate se dit qu'il ne réagissait pas comme lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis. Cette fois, Kate décela dans son regard un mélange d'anxiété et de peur, mais à un degré bien supérieur. Elle songea au cauchemar qu'il lui avait raconté. Et si Castle avait véritablement eu un pressentiment ? Non, rien de tout cela ne tenait debout. Ils allaient découvrir le fin mot de tout ceci. Peut-être les deux femmes étaient-elles tout simplement dans une zone qui n'était pas couverte par une antenne relai. Peut-être étaient-elles dans un métro. Peut-être…

Kate ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer leur tableau blanc, avec les photos de Martha et d'Alexis, et une ligne de temps.

Elle était persuadée qu'ils ne pouvaient lancer un avis de recherche avant deux jours. Les deux personnes manquantes étaient adultes. Impossible de trouver un moyen d'accélérer la procédure. Elle eut du mal à se l'avouer, mais sans meurtre, il n'y avait même aucun moyen de lancer l'enquête au sein de la Criminelle.

Castle serrait son portable dans la main gauche et appuyait frénétiquement sur les touches, essayant en vain de joindre sa mère ou sa fille.

- Et si quelqu'un était venu les chercher ici ? dit-il.

- Castle, attends avant d'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

- Mais elles ont peut-être été suivies jusqu'au loft. Ils sont entrés de force au moment où elles ont ouvert la porte et…

- Castle, regarde autour de toi. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, tout est en ordre. De plus, tu m'as dit avoir vu leurs valises, elles ont donc eu le temps de les déposer tranquillement en rentrant de Washington. Aucune trace d'effraction sur la porte ou la serrure. Rien n'est cassé ni renversé. Admets-le, pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucun élément nous permettant d'émettre une quelconque hypothèse.

- Je sais, Kate. Mais ça me rend dingue. Dis-moi que ça ne va pas recommencer, supplia-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Kate n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire.

Depuis qu'Alexis avait été enlevée et séquestrée loin de lui, son instinct de papa poule avait pris des proportions hors normes. Il avait même encouragé sa fille à emménager au loft à nouveau, ce qui, bien sûr n'était pas au goût d'Alexis. Elle savourait depuis peu sa nouvelle indépendance, et malgré tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle vouait à son père, elle avait hésité à accepter sa proposition. Castle s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir insisté. Mais elle était majeure, il n'avait plus aucun droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Leur complicité demeurait intacte, mais Alexis avait besoin d'une plus grande liberté de mouvements. Pas question d'un fossé entre eux. Simplement, la jeune fille avançait inexorablement vers son statut de femme adulte.

Kate pouvait ressentir, en observant le visage de Castle, ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant précis : il avait peur de perdre sa fille, sa mère, et peut-être la raison dans la foulée. Son arme, son badge, sa longue expérience d'inspecteur de la criminelle ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité dans l'immédiat. Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme – de femme –Dieu merci !

Elle eut une idée qui pouvait éventuellement permettre d'avancer sur ces disparitions. Mais elle se garda bien d'en parler à Castle. Si cela échouait, il serait terriblement déçu et lui en voudrait sans doute davantage.

Castle tournait en rond dans l'appartement.

- Quand je pense que j'ai failli installer un système d'alarme après l'affaire des bijoux.

- Crois-tu que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Castle, réfléchis un instant, nous pouvons être pratiquement certains que si – je dis bien « si »- elles ont été enlevées, ça n'a pas eu lieu ici.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ? Cette fois, je suis perdu, Kate.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains en le regardant dans les yeux, comme elle le faisait souvent quand ils traversaient des moments difficiles.

- Demain, nous lancerons un avis de recherche, même si ça ne fait pas 48 heures, je m'en fiche, je forcerai la procédure. Et puis…

Elle faillit ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint juste à temps. Heureusement, Castle était loin, perdu dans des pensées trop noires.

- J'ai le sentiment de devoir payer une terrible dette, murmura Castle pour lui-même.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Kate.

Castle dégagea ses mains de celles de la jeune femme et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il fixa sans le voir un bâtiment au loin.

- Chaque fois qu'une difficulté s'est présentée à moi, le destin s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'elle se résolve dans les meilleures conditions. Mes deux divorces se sont plutôt bien déroulés, j'ai une fille formidable, une mère courageuse, un père qui – même absent – a toujours eu un œil sur ma famille, une compagne hors du commun et j'ai le sentiment que tout cela a un prix. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur, Kate. J'ai peur de perdre tout ça. Peur de ne pas avoir la force d'affronter ce qui va arriver.

- Mais il ne va…

- Kate, je sais que quelque chose de mauvais est sur le point de se déverser dans ma vie ! Je le sens. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un pressentiment quand nous étions aux Hamptons. J'avais raison, tu vois. C'est arrivé.

- Rien n'est arrivé, Castle, nous ne…

- Je t'en prie, Kate ! Regarde-moi !

Castle avait haussé la voix, ce qu'il faisait rarement en compagnie de Kate, ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Mais je sens au fond de moi un drame sur le point de déferler.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Sache que dès demain, nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les retrouver.

Kate aussi venait de hausser le ton, ne serait-ce que pour contrer la dépression dans laquelle elle sentait glisser Castle.

- Mais tu ne peux rien faire, ce n'est pas du ressort de la criminelle.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je tirerai toutes les ficelles nécessaires et crois-moi, nous les retrouverons. Je te le promets.

Castle fixa Kate dans les yeux. Il était à cran. Kate reconnut la même émotion que celle dont il avait fait preuve lors de la disparition d'Alexis. Elle s'approcha de lui et très lentement se blottit dans ses bras, moins pour y chercher de la douceur que pour lui prodiguer sa chaleur, le rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à ses côtés, dans tout ce qu'il entreprendrait.

_(À suivre…)_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde!  
Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **VirtualJBgirl, caskett71, Manooon, marionpc84, lille 76, Mistyarrow,** pour les dernières reviews. Vous êtes **formidables**! Merci de votre soutien, cela me va droit au cœur. Je vais finir par croire que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Merci de vos critiques constructives et de vos encouragements.  
Merci **Litany** de me faire prendre conscience que je peux écrire quelque chose de valable, après un si long "writer's block"._

_A présent, allons voir ce qui se passe du côté du "12ème", voulez-vous? (ce chapître est un peu plus court, mais rassurez-vous, le suivant sera beaucoup plus long)._

_**O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste, Ryan et Esposito étaient en train de rédiger leur rapport respectif sur les deux dernières enquêtes qu'ils venaient de boucler. Quand Kate et Castle prirent place, les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent sans rien dire. Castle avait une mine de déterré. Et Kate semblait plus préoccupée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Depuis son récent coup de fil, ils se dirent qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave depuis. Toutefois, si cela concernait la relation entre les deux amoureux, Kate n'aurait pas eu pour le romancier le regard attendrissant et prévenant qu'elle affichait pour le moment. Le problème venait donc d'ailleurs. Ils se gardèrent bien de poser des questions. Les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes en temps voulu.

A peine eût-elle posé son blouson sur le dossier de sa chaise que Kate fonça droit vers le bureau de Gates. Elle passa en trombe devant ses collègues en lançant un «S_alut!_» neutre. Ryan se tourna vers Esposito, fronça les sourcils et tous deux se tournèrent vers Rick. Ce dernier avait pris place sur sa chaise habituelle, le regard perdu dans le vide, les épaules voutées, un avant-bras posé sur le bureau de Kate.

Ils tentèrent bien de deviner de quoi la jeune femme pouvait bien s'entretenir avec leur supérieure. Mais Kate avait pris soin de bien fermer la porte du bureau de Gates derrière elle et il leur était impossible de percevoir quoi que ce soit.

Kate sortit du bureau de Gates quelques instants plus tard, l'air dépité.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kate ? demanda Esposito, soudain très inquiet.

Kate chercha dans le regard de Castle une approbation à révéler ce qui se tramait. Celui-ci fit un léger signe de tête.

- Martha et Alexis ont disparu.

Esposito et Ryan réagirent de manière synchronisée :

- Quoi ?

- Castle les a appelées hier dans la journée, elles étaient encore à Washington. Mais il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond alors nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu. A notre arrivée au loft, nous avons trouvé leurs bagages, mais elles n'étaient pas là. Castle a essayé de les appeler sur leur portable mais aucune des deux ne répond. Les messageries s'enclenchent automatiquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ryan.

- J'ai parlé à Gates, poursuivit Kate. On ne peut pas faire intervenir les Fédéraux avant 48 heures pour une disparition. Je ne lui ai pas encore dit de qui il s'agissait.

- Quelle poisse ! s'exclama Esposito. C'est vraiment une connerie, ce règlement !

- Je sais, Espo. Mais c'est ainsi. Ça fait déjà 24 heures depuis que nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal donc il nous reste 24 heures avant de pouvoir lancer la machine.

Castle ne réagissait pas, apparemment peu concerné par la conversation. Il contrôlait sa respiration, inspirations profondes, expirations encore plus longues, comme s'il se préparait à un combat imminent.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui s'est produit? S'enquit Ryan.

- J'ai aidé à faire coffrer tellement de psychopathes que ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! s'exclama Castle, d'une voix monocorde.

- On va commencer par le début, annonça Kate, avec un certain entrain.

Castle la regarda, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, comme si la femme qu'il aimait avait soudain le pouvoir de tout résoudre.

- Que suggères-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous allons éplucher leur relevé de téléphone, de cartes de crédit. Nous pourrons ainsi retracer les endroits où elles sont allées et les personnes avec lesquelles elles ont été en contact ces dernières heures.

- Bonne idée, lança Ryan. Je m'y mets tout de suite. Je commence par les relevés téléphoniques…

- Et moi, les cartes de crédit, enchaîna Esposito.

Kate toussota discrètement.

- Heu, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous lancer dans cette recherche maintenant… ou alors en parallèle avec une enquête officielle. Mais de grâce, soyez discrets. Si Gates l'apprend, ça risque de chauffer pour nos matricules et cette fois, elle ne nous loupera pas.

- Bien, Chef ! S'exclamèrent en chœur mais à voix basse les deux inspecteurs tout en retournant à leur poste.

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? murmura Kate.

- Oui. Enfin, je pense. Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De ça, de tout, de t'investir. D'entraîner les garçons.

- Hé... tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, ou presque. Tu m'as promis la dernière fois que tu ne me laisserais plus en rade. Alors aujourd'hui, je suis à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, et rien au monde ne m'empêchera d'aller au bout de cette affaire. Et crois-moi, nous y arriverons. Ensemble. D'accord ?

Castle esquissa un sourire maladroit, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Il serra la main de Kate.

- Tu as raison, tout ceci ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais…

- Chhhht, pas de « mais ». Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bébé. Dis-toi une chose : ta mère et ta fille sont des femmes fortes, elles te l'ont prouvé à maintes reprises. Elles sauront tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

Castle prit une profonde inspiration.

- C'est vrai qu'Alexis avait réussi à se sauver de la pièce où elle était retenue prisonnière avec Sara. Mais ils l'avaient rattrapée pratiquement tout de suite et puis…

- Et puis, tu as foncé tout seul à Paris, comme un fou, en me laissant derrière toi. Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup-là, tu m'entends?

Le romancier eut un moment l'air si penaud que Kate éprouva une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et tant pis pour ce qu'on en dirait au 12ème !

- D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où commencer.

- Justement, moi je sais !

Kate décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro tout en fixant Castle.

Le correspondant de Kate décrocha au bout d'une seule sonnerie.

- Salut, c'est Beckett !

- …

- Merci. Ça peut aller. Et toi ?

- …

- Ecoute, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander. Mais c'est un peu _borderline_. Tu as le droit de refuser. Dans ce cas, sache que je ne t'en tiendrai absolument pas rigueur.

- …

- C'est gentil. Alors voilà : tu connais Castle. Sa mère, Martha et sa fille, Alexis ont selon toute vraisemblance été enlevées hier en plein New York. Elles revenaient d'un séjour à Washington. Nous avons tenté de les appeler toutes les deux sur leur portable respectif hier et aujourd'hui, sans succès. Nous sommes en train d'éplucher les relevés de cartes de crédit et de téléphone pour tenter de reconstituer leur emploi du temps avant leur disparition.

- …

- Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas lancer un avis de recherche avant 48h, bien entendu. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais avoir accès aux enregistrements des réseaux de surveillance à DC, dans les endroits où elles se sont rendues, pour peut-être y trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect.

- …

- Je sais, elles ont disparu à New York, mais peut-être que quelqu'un les suivait déjà depuis DC et préparait son coup en amont.

- …

- Ce n'est pas une demande officielle, tu t'en doutes bien, alors si tu refuses pour ces mêmes raisons, je comprendrai parfaitement.

- …

Kate prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un faible sourire.

- Je ne sais comment te remercier. Si je peux un jour te renvoyer l'ascenseur, je te donne ma parole que tu pourras compter sur moi.

- …

- D'accord. Je lui transmettrai. Merci… merci mille fois.

- …

- Toi aussi. Au revoir.

Kate raccrocha. Castle l'observa sans rien dire. Elle lui souriait, comme si elle avait de bonnes nouvelles à lui transmettre. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façon de lui dire qu'elle mettait tout en œuvre pour avancer sur cette affaire.

Kate se souvint qu'elle avait reçu les pleins pouvoirs de la part de Gates lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis. « Vous avez carte blanche » lui avait dit son supérieur ce jour-là. Cette fois, Kate avait conscience qu'elle venait de transgresser la procédure et qu'elle risquait sa plaque pour ce simple appel, si jamais son interlocuteur venait à en faire mention à qui que ce soit. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Castle, sa mère, sa fille. Elle sentit au plus profond d'elle-même que tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire à deux dépendait de l'issue de cette affaire.

Elle se jura de tout tenter, y compris ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, pour retrouver Martha et Alexis le plus vite possible.

_(À suivre…)_


	6. Chapter 5

_Comme toujours, vos reviews me vont droit au cœur; Mille MERCIS ^_^. Du coup, j'ai encore corrigé quelques petits détails, ici et là..._

_Toute ma gratitude à Litany, qui m'écoute lui lire mes chapîtres, alors que le Angst, c'est pas son truc, je ne te dirai jamais assez ma reconnaissance!_  
_Et puis merci à: Alienore777, virtualJBgirl, Caskett71, Guest (qui es-tu? une petite signature dans le texte m'aiderait à dire merci de façon nominative), marionpc84, Mistyarrow._

_Comme promis, ce chapître est plus long, et aussi plus angoissant peut-être, sorry..._

_Amicalement,_  
_Lyxie_

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapître 5**_

Dès qu'il parvenait à se ménager quelques minutes de pause, Esposito épluchait la liste des achats réglés par Martha avec sa carte de crédit. Ryan, quant à lui, étudiait scrupuleusement tous les appels émis et reçus par les deux femmes depuis les dernières 48 heures.

24 heures!

Quand ils rentrèrent au loft, le dossier n'était pas encore passé aux mains des Fédéraux. Esposito avait remis à Kate une liste des différentes boutiques, musées, restaurants où Martha avait utilisé sa carte de crédit. Durant la soirée, tout avait été passé en revue, ligne par ligne. Ryan quant à lui n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé de suspect: les derniers appels avaient eu lieu entre Martha, Alexis et Castle. Un seul numéro apparaissait plusieurs fois, et demeurait encore une inconnue à ce jour.

Tandis que Kate préparait rapidement une collation pour le soir, Castle errait dans l'appartement, comme un zombie, laissant traîner ses doigts sur tout ce qui lui rappelait sa mère ou sa fille.

Dans la chambre d'Alexis, il trouva un paquet enrubanné, sur lequel était agrafée une petite carte de vœux qui affichait «_Papa. Joyeux Noël._». Il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Sa petite chérie avait déjà déniché un cadeau pour lui. Noël était encore loin et il s'écoulerait un bon moment avant qu'elle puisse lui remettre en mains propres, si jamais elle… Castle réprima un frisson et se secoua violemment pour fuir les idées morbides qui le prenaient en otage.

Evidemment qu'elle allait lui remettre elle-même à Noël ! Elle, sa grand-mère et Kate seraient autour de lui, près du sapin gigantesque et l'échange de cadeaux serait un moment très spécial. Une émotion nouvelle serait au rendez-vous. Pour Kate et lui, ce serait le premier Noël réellement planifié à l'avance. L'année précédente, Rick avait failli se retrouver seul, alors que sa famille avait pris des dispositions ailleurs. Kate, quant à elle, avait fini par avouer ce que Noël symbolisait pour elle. Rick en avait eu le cœur serré, non pas de savoir qu'il passerait le réveillon sans elle, mais d'apprendre enfin le pourquoi de sa volonté de ne pas le rejoindre. Il avait compris cette nuit-là que la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux était un être exceptionnel, dans ses actes, dans ses décisions, dans ses convictions les plus intimes. Il avait compris ce soir-là que, s'il n'avait pas déjà fait sa demande en mariage à ce jour, c'est qu'il était le plus idiot des hommes, parce qu'il tenait dans ses bras une femme extraordinaire. La preuve en était qu'ils avaient eu chacun de leur côté, malgré leurs habitudes sacrées de fin d'année, l'irrésistible envie de rejoindre l'autre pour le réveillon. D'un même élan de bousculer leurs habitudes était née l'envie suprême de sacrifier à leur rituel respectif, pour tendre la main vers l'autre, lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient prêts, l'un et l'autre, à bâtir quelque chose de neuf, rien qu'à eux.

Aujourd'hui, Kate veillait sur Castle, comme lui-même avait veillé sur elle durant toutes ces années où elle allait jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour trouver les commanditaires de la mort de sa mère. Cette fois, elle avait décidé de mettre sur la sellette sa réputation et son avenir professionnel, pour un homme auquel elle accordait désormais toute sa confiance, parce qu'il avait prouvé en maintes occasions qu'il était capable d'en faire autant pour elle.

Au fil des mois, elle était devenue la nouvelle cible choisie, après sa mère, elle s'était pris une balle dans la poitrine, elle avait entendu ses mots d'amour. Durant trop longtemps, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. A quelques doigts de la mort dans tous les sens du terme, prête à plonger, dans le vide et vers sa fin, elle avait crié son nom. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était enfin parvenue à lâcher prise et s'était précipitée vers lui, prête à lui offrir tout l'amour qu'elle dissimulait presque trop bien.

La dernière année qu'ils venaient de vivre avait été ponctuée de moments rares, intenses, complices, amoureux, et parfois difficiles. L'enlèvement d'Alexis. Le retour de Tyson. La difficulté de rester discrets devant les caméras d'un groupe de rock. L'intrusion de Meredith, qui s'était soldée par une nouvelle amitié dans le cercle de Kate. Ce baiser volé d'Eric Vaughn… et la nuit qui avait suivi durant laquelle, même la jambe dans le plâtre, il avait prouvé à Kate qu'il était un amant hors du commun. La bombe qui avait failli mettre un terme définitif à leur idylle.

Et puis les propositions faites à Kate. Tout d'abord celle des Fédéraux à DC. Puis celle de Rick. L'une après l'autre.

La dernière avait eu l'effet troublant d'une immense surprise et d'un délicieux choc pour Kate. Castle s'engageait pour de bon !

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Castle rejoignit Kate dans la cuisine où elle préparait le repas du soir.

- Ça sera bientôt prêt, annonça-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Castle d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

- Il faut que tu avales un petit quelque chose. Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé depuis hier.

Castle soupira. L'appartement semblait si vide sans les disparues. Kate comblait son existence de manière délicieuse; toutefois Castle eut en ce jour la conviction qu'elle allait prendre un tournant terriblement décisif. Les pressentiments qui l'assaillaient, les cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits, tout le portait à croire que le destin allait frapper, fort, inéluctablement, sans merci.

Il pensa à son père. S'il avait pu entrer en contact avec lui, Castle doutait cependant que Jackson – ou quel que fût son véritable nom – pût l'aider à retrouver sa famille. Aucun indice ne permettait d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Rien n'avait encore filtré dans la presse. Castle songea même que si les journalistes s'emparaient de l'affaire, ils en feraient leurs choux gras, vu sa notoriété. Son père en aurait vent, pourrait peut-être agir, dans l'ombre, ferait jouer son réseau de relations, mettrait à l'œuvre ses talents d'espion.

Kate posa la main sur son bras.

- Castle?

- Hein ?

Castle n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de Kate, perdu dans un délire de pensées plus torturées les unes que les autres.

- Je te disais que j'allais demander un congé de deux ou trois jours à Gates.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir réétudier à fond les dossiers de ceux que nous avons mis derrière les barreaux ces derniers mois.

- Et tu espères y trouver quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a peut-être une connexion avec un suspect qui cherche à se venger, soit en direct parce qu'il est sorti récemment de prison, soit depuis l'intérieur, avec la complicité de quelqu'un au dehors.

- Et si nous ne trouvions pas ?

- Castle, tu ne m'as pas habituée à ça ! dit-elle sur un ton presque agressif.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce pessimiste ! La dernière fois qu'on a touché à ta famille, tu as traversé seul la moitié de la planète pour retrouver ta fille. Tu as pris des risques insensés. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon Dieu ?

- Je… je n'en sais rien, Kate, ce sont ces cauchemars, ces appréhensions, ça me travaille depuis un moment. C'est comme si je sentais le danger s'insinuer en moi comme un poison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâcherai pas prise tant qu'on ne les aura pas retrouvées, mais cette fois, j'ai vraiment peur.

- Peur de quoi ? On ne sait encore rien sur ce qui s'est réellement passé. Demain matin, ou ce soir – si Esposito ou Ryan me rappellent rapidement– on aura plus d'éléments concrets. D'accord ?

Castle plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne: il ressentit l'amour et la patience infinie dont elle faisait preuve en cet instant et il lui en fut tellement reconnaissant qu'il l'attira contre lui. Si quelqu'un les avait épiés en cette minute, il aurait pu croire que c'était bel et bien Castle qui se blottissait dans les bras de la jeune femme et non l'inverse.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Castle eut toutes les peines du monde à fermer l'œil ne serait-ce que quelques minutes d'affilée au cours de la nuit. Les cauchemars les plus sombres s'étaient bousculés comme autant de films d'horreur derrière l'écran de ses paupières closes. Les images de plusieurs enquêtes récentes lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Durant des heures interminables, il avait imaginé le pire concernant sa famille, sans réussir à mettre un terme à ce monstrueux engrenage mental.

Kate s'était lovée contre lui, sans chercher à le séduire. Elle souhaitait simplement lui prodiguer de la chaleur. Tenter de lui offrir un moment de répit par toutes les fibres de son corps détendu. Elle avait sombré assez rapidement dans un sommeil léger, mais elle émergeait immédiatement durant quelques secondes dès que Castle remuait un peu trop. Elle prononçait alors son nom avec une douceur infinie. Castle, en entendant le son de cette voix si suave, se sentait mieux… pendant un bref instant, avant que des idées morbides ne prennent à nouveau possession de son mental.

Au petit matin, bien avant que le réveil ne sonne, Kate s'éveilla et trouva la place vide à ses côtés.

- Castle ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle appela à nouveau, d'une voix plus forte.

- Rick ? Où es-tu ?

- Ici.

Castle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, déjà habillé d'une chemise propre mais avec le même costume que la veille. Il ne s'était pas rasé. Kate émergea de la couette, se redressa dans le grand lit et lui tendit les bras. Elle aurait très bien pu aller vers lui, mais d'une certaine façon, elle avait envie qu'il fasse le chemin vers elle.

Qu'il se reconnaisse comme faisant encore partie de ceux qui agissent, et non de ceux qui subissent!

Kate savait, pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, qu'il était capable de soulever des montagnes, surtout quand on touchait aux siens. Fût-ce au risque de sa propre vie. Ce matin, elle songea qu'il risquait de se perdre dans une spirale dangereuse. S'il se repliait sur lui-même, elle craignit de ne plus pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il ne vint pas vers elle.

- As-tu réussi à dormir un peu ? demanda-t-elle, baissant finalement les bras.

- Un tout petit peu.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant. Elle se leva promptement.

- Je prends une douche, je m'habille en vitesse et on y va, OK ?

- OK.

La voix de Castle devenait de plus en plus monocorde.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Dès leur arrivée au poste, Ryan s'approcha d'eux et parla à voix basse, pour éviter que Gates ne les entende depuis son bureau, dont elle avait laissé la porte ouverte.

- J'ai épluché les relevés de Martha et d'Alexis. En ce qui concerne votre mère, Castle, il n'y a que les appels échangés avec vous ces derniers jours ainsi que des appels vers différentes compagnies de taxis. Rien d'autre. Quant à Alexis, il y a bien sûr les appels entre vous et sa grand-mère avant leur départ à Washington. J'ai aussi pu identifier le numéro de l'une de ses copines de cours. J'ai déjà appelé celle-ci: l'appel concernait un séminaire sur les énergies alternatives auquel elles avaient décidé d'assister la semaine prochaine. Il y a aussi un appel à une compagnie de taxi à DC. Quelques SMS avec des amis. Le seul numéro que je n'ai pas encore identifié correspond à un abonnement à New York. Je devrais avoir plus d'info d'ici peu.

Castle avait écouté Ryan sans l'interrompre. Quand ce dernier eût terminé, il ne dit pas un mot.

Tous ceux du 12ème connaissait Castle pour être le plus merveilleux bavard et inventeur de théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ce matin, ce personnage semblait s'être complètement éclipsé derrière la carapace d'un homme froid et distant.

Esposito déboula avec ses propres notes.

- Super boulot, Ryan. Merci. Et toi, Espo, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les relevés bancaires ? demanda Kate.

- J'ai pu retracer leur emploi du temps pratiquement heure par heure. Une chose est sûre, Martha a payé pratiquement partout pour elles deux, ce qui m'a permis de retracer un itinéraire assez précis ces derniers jours. Pour ce qui est de leur séjour à Washington, j'ai trouvé les paiements des billets d'entrée au Smithsonian, de l'hôtel JW Marriott, des différentes boutiques où elles ont acheté quelques souvenirs.

Kate était toute ouïe. Castle ne bronchait pas, il regardait dans le vide.

- Ah oui, poursuivit Esposito en consultant ses notes, il y a aussi un retrait à deux distributeurs : celui du 1301 Pennsylvania avenue, et celui du 1111 Constitution avenue, qui est sur le chemin du Smithsonian.

Kate l'interrompit.

- Elle a retiré quelle somme ?

Esposito chercha l'information.

- 100 dollars à chaque fois. Je dirais de quoi couvrir des petites dépenses. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Kate. Peut-être étaient-elles suivies par quelqu'un qui les avait repérées: bien habillées, de l'allure, elles auraient pu attirer l'œil d'un pickpocket.

- En tout cas, je n'ai rien trouvé dans les relevés qui semble suspect. Ensuite, poursuivit-il, les autres dépenses concernent le taxi qu'elles ont pris pour se rendre à l'aéroport de Washington et un autre pour revenir de JFK. A New York, Martha Rogers n'a utilisé sa carte qu'à deux reprises par la suite : dans une boutique de vêtements et dans une galerie d'art.

- Une galerie d'art ? S'étonna Castle.

- Une petite galerie d'art, en effet. J'ai appelé le directeur il y a une demi-heure, votre mère y aurait acheté un tableau et l'aurait fait emballer et livrer dans son école d'art dramatique.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Castle. Que ferait-elle d'un tableau dans son école ?

- Allez savoir, dit Esposito.

- Bref, rien de si anormal, c'est peut-être pour faire un cadeau, dit Kate. Où est située la boutique de vêtements ?

Esposito consulta sa fiche :

- Sur la dixième: la boutique s'appelle _Silly Seventies_, elle n'y a acheté qu'un foulard.

- Bon, poursuivit Kate. Donc on peut déjà en conclure qu'il n'y a pas eu agression pour les voler. Mais, dit-elle en se tournant vers Rick, je recommanderai quand même de faire bloquer ses cartes tout de suite. Si quelqu'un tente de s'en servir contre son gré, nous pourrons localiser immédiatement le lieu d'une utilisation illicite.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Rick, d'un ton neutre.

Il chercha un numéro dans le répertoire de son portable et s'éloigna du petit groupe pour donner ses instructions à la banque.

- Pendant ce temps, dit Kate à voix basse, est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait essayer de voir si l'on peut obtenir les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance dans ce quartier ainsi qu'aux alentours de l'appartement de Rick. Peut-être pourra-t-on repérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect.

- Ça marche ! murmura discrètement Ryan.

- Beckett, dans mon bureau! Tonna soudain la voix de Gates.

Kate se leva et marcha lentement vers le bureau de sa supérieure tout en respirant profondément. Elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait.

- Fermez la porte ! dit Gates. Beckett, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Je ferme les yeux sur votre relation avec Richard Castle depuis un bon moment. Je vous ai dit que je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient tant que vous vous comporteriez tous deux avec professionnalisme au bureau.

- Absolument, chef, c'est ce que nous faisons, je pense.

- Alors, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je ne…

- Et n'essayez pas de tourner autour du pot ! Je mets un point d'honneur à savoir tout, absolument tout ce qui se passe dans mon secteur et sous ma responsabilité. Expliquez-moi pourquoi vos deux collègues ont fait ce matin des recherches sur les relevés de téléphone et les cartes bancaires appartenant à Martha Rogers ? Et pourquoi Castle fait cette tête de carême? Alors, j'écoute ?

Beckett respira à fond avant de se lancer.

- Chef, la mère et la fille de Castle ont disparu.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Gates fronça les sourcils et encouragea la suite des explications d'un regard appuyé.

- Elles sont rentrées hier de Washington, ont fait un saut au loft de Castle pour y déposer leurs bagages, puis sont ressorties. Depuis, Castle n'a plus aucune nouvelle. Impossible de les joindre sur leur portable.

- Et vous avez donc décidé de mener votre petite enquête en passant outre ce que je vous ai confirmé il y a quelques heures ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau de Gates, elle avait tenté de lutter contre un sentiment mêlé d'impuissance et de rébellion tout à la fois. Elle était toutefois décidée à lui exposer les faits patiemment, clairement, sans ambiguïté.

Gates lui confirma donc que cette foi, son département devrait passer la main aux équipes compétentes. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de victime, pas de meurtre, en résumé, cette affaire ne relevait pas de la Criminelle. Beckett tenta d'insister, avec une diplomatie dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné pouvoir faire preuve. Mais Gates lui confirma que s'il n'y avait pas de mort, Beckett devrait s'incliner. Toutefois, avant que Kate ne quitte son bureau, elle lui dit avec beaucoup d'empathie :

- Beckett, j'espère de tout mon cœur que nous n'aurons jamais à nous occuper de ce cas. Ça voudra dire qu'elles vont bien et qu'elles seront bientôt de retour saines et sauves. Vous savez que d'une part, on ne peut lancer un avis de recherche qu'à partir de 48 heures, et d'autre part, vous et vos coéquipiers êtes affectés dans un département d'affaires criminelles, donc vous êtes censées chercher et arrêter des tueurs. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Chef, je voudrais…

- Oui, Beckett ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser Castle dans cet état. Vous m'aviez donné carte blanche quand Alexis s'était fait kidnappée il y a quelques mois.

- A ce moment-là, nous avions un meurtre sur les bras. Cette fois, il s'agit d'une simple disparition.

- Mais il s'agit de sa fille ET de sa mère. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser !

Beckett éprouvait des difficultés à garder son calme. Le ton de Gates s'adoucit un petit peu.

- Beckett, que les choses soient bien claires, vous pourrez collaborer autant que vous le voulez avec le service compétent, en dehors de votre boulot ici. Laissez donc faire ceux dont c'est le travail. Je veux bien passer quelques coups de fils pour m'assurer que tout sera mis en œuvre pour qu'on les retrouve rapidement. Beckett, je sais combien la situation peut être douloureuse pour Castle et croyez que je compatis, même si je vous semble inhumaine en cet instant précis. J'imagine sans peine que la situation ne doit pas être agréable pour vous non plus.

- Non, Chef.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, Beckett. Vous savez comme moi que marcher impunément sur les plates-bandes d'un autre service n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Il y a des règles à respecter. Si nous faisons les choses correctement, nous en tirerons davantage de bénéfices… Je vais donc appeler immédiatement Dennis Sanchez, mon homologue au Service des Personnes Disparues. Je le connais bien. C'est un homme compétent, très humain. Il saura vous aider de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Merci, Chef.

- Rien ne vous empêche toutefois de rallonger votre temps passé ici, en dehors de vos heures, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle presqu'inaudible; je n'ai pas du tout la vocation de surveiller tous vos faits et gestes comme on le fait avec une personne irresponsable. Je vous fais confiance, faites votre travail. De mon côté, je ferai le mien.

Elle fixa Beckett qui crut lire dans ses yeux : _le règlement, c'est une chose… le cœur, c'en est une autre_.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Kate sortit du bureau de Gates, perplexe. Le discours de sa supérieure semblait pour le moins ambigu, à certains égards. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que la criminelle n'avait pas à intervenir dans ce genre d'affaire. Mais d'autre part, elle lui avait laissé entendre à mots très couverts qu'elle était prête à faire une entorse au règlement, ou tout du moins, à fermer les yeux. Même sans cet avertissement qui n'en était peut-être pas un, Kate se promit de tout faire pour aider son fiancé.

_(À suivre…)_


	7. Chapter 6

Comme toujours, mes remerciements à tous mes lectrices/lecteurs fidèles et ma gratitude pour les merveilleuses reviews.  
En avant pour la suite... courage, je sais que je vous malmène, il va falloir attendre un petit peu avant de savoir comment la situation va se décanter...

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Le lendemain…_

Lorsque le délai de 48 heures fut passé, les Fédéraux se mirent en chasse. Castle sembla reprendre un peu du poil de la bête et émerger de l'état de quasi prostration dans lequel il avait plongé. Cependant, au cours de la conversation avec l'agente fédéral Norton, il se retint non sans difficulté de mentionner le nom d'un certain Jackson Hunt. Il regretta n'avoir aucun moyen de le contacter lui-même pour lui demander son aide.

Kate, de son côté, avait discrètement boosté ses « troupes ». Elle ne leur avait pas exposé les détails de son entretien avec Gates, elle avait juste mentionné le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à enquêter, ce qui laissait entendre qu'en dehors du circuit officiel, la hiérarchie était prête à fermer les yeux. Il s'agissait de Castle après tout. Il faisait maintenant partie de la « famille » du 12ème, et ce, depuis plus de cinq ans. Il était leur ami, leur frère d'armes. Même Gates avait fini par l'apprécier, même si elle ne loupait jamais une occasion de le remettre gentiment à sa place quand il outrepassait ses droits, ce qui du reste arrivait de moins en moins fréquemment.

Esposito et Ryan en avaient terminé avec les relevés. Collés aux basques du FBI, ils s'attaquaient à présent à l'étude des copies d'enregistrements des caméras de surveillance dans les quartiers où ils avaient pu confirmer le passage des deux disparues.

Kate s'était pour sa part plongée dans l'étude approfondie des dossiers des douze derniers mois afin de tenter de trouver dans l'un d'eux un élément qui aurait pu confirmer une volonté de vengeance de l'un des prévenus. Tous les meurtriers qui avaient été mis derrière les barreaux purgeaient toujours leur peine. Aucun n'avait été libéré sur parole récemment. Aucun ne s'était évadé. Elle éplucha chaque dossier avec minutie. Peut-être l'un des proches des détenus avait-il une bonne raison de prendre la relève depuis l'extérieur et avait manigancé tout ceci pour se venger de l'absence d'un être cher ? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-on visé la famille de Castle et pas elle? Après tout, c'était bien elle qui passait les menottes et énonçait leurs droits aux interpellés. Castle n'était présent qu'en tant que consultant. Même s'il accompagnait très souvent Kate et les gars sur le lieu des arrestations, même si son gilet affichait un mot qui faisait parfois sourire, il n'en demeurait pas moins un consultant, et non un flic.

Alors qui ? Qui avait décidé de toucher Castle en plein cœur ? Qui avait décidé de l'avoir à l'usure? Parce qu'il était bel et bien en train de sombrer.

Kate comprit que cet événement était trop proche de l'enlèvement d'Alexis et de son transfert à Paris. La jeune fille avait avoué en faire encore des cauchemars. Castle était-il jamais parvenu à lâcher du lest ?

Maintenant que les fédéraux étaient sur le coup, Castle voulait que les choses aillent vite, comme toujours. De son point de vue, c'était toujours trop lent.

- Détends-toi, Rick. Tu sais bien que les fédéraux ont beaucoup plus de moyens que nous. Et puis nous y travaillons aussi de notre côté.

- Qui ça « nous » ?

- Les gars et moi.

- Ah oui. Et que pouvez-vous faire de plus ? Nous n'avons aucune piste. Les relevés n'ont rien donné. Il n'y a pas eu de revendication, pas de demande de rançon. On n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elles peuvent être ou même si elles...

Sa voix se brisa et il dut respirer à fond pour éviter de se laisser submerger par un sanglot.

- Je suis certaine que nous allons les retrouver.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Je le sens au fond de moi. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Allez viens, allons manger un morceau pour reprendre des forces, puis …

- Comment peux-tu penser à manger en un moment pareil ? Coupa Castle.

- Rick, sois raisonnable.

- Raisonnable ? Quand ma fille et ma mère sont on ne sait où, peut-être blessées ? J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être raisonnable !

- Castle, arrête !

- C'est de ne rien savoir qui me rend dingue, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends, articula Kate d'une voix très posée et calme, pour tenter de le rassurer, le détendre.

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Tu n'as jamais vécu cette angoisse de l'attente !

Kate accusa le coup sans broncher. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vécu cette angoisse ! A plusieurs reprises même ! En sa compagnie. Ou en le cherchant, lui ! Elle aurait voulu le secouer et lui dire que, cette fois, il dépassait les bornes. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Il fallait seulement qu'elle trouve les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devenait blessant.

- Castle, n'oublie jamais ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Nous avons frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, séparément ou ensemble. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas capable d'imaginer ce que tu ressens en cet instant ! On est tous là, autour de toi, on remue ciel et terre pour toi, _pour elles _! Alors ne viens pas me dire que nous ne vivons pas cette angoisse autant que toi. Nous la vivons de manière différente, c'est tout. Elle est poignante pour nous, tu sais. Surtout pour moi. J'éprouve pour Martha et Alexis énormément de tendresse et je les considère comme ma famille d'une certaine façon, puisque c'est la tienne et que j'ai accepté de lier mon destin au tien.

Elle ne put en dire davantage. L'émotion faisait barrage au fond de sa gorge. Et puis elle craignait aussi, dans un élan de reproche, de hausser le ton devant tous les collègues.

Castle ne sut quoi répondre. Il se leva, prit son manteau. Il plonge un instant le regard dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait, puis se dirigea vers la sortie et pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée sans se retourner pour éviter de faire face à Kate avant que les portes ne se ferment.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Kate tourna la clé dans la serrure, pénétra dans son appartement et referma à clé derrière elle. Elle soupira profondément, pour tenter de chasser la tension de la journée.

Les premiers films des caméras de surveillance qui avaient déjà été visionnés n'avaient rien donné. Les Fédéraux étaient certes bien mieux équipés avec leur programme de reconnaissance faciale, ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de faire chou blanc également. Il y avait des heures et des heures d'enregistrement. Cela allait prendre du temps. Kate se consola en se disant que cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Norton et son équipe étaient sur l'affaire et qu'ils allaient mettre en route une machine bien plus puissante que la petite équipe du 12ème. Sous peu, ils allaient réussir à localiser Martha et Alexis, cela ne faisait aucun doute. On pourrait alors déterminer si elles avaient été suivies, agressées, où elles s'étaient rendues, en suivant le fil des enregistrements d'une caméra à l'autre.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre pour contribuer de façon efficace, elle avait emmené quelques dossiers dans l'intention de les repasser en revue dans le calme de son appartement.

Elle se fit d'abord couler un bain très chaud dans lequel elle jeta une poignée de sels relaxants. Elle venait de se laisser glisser dans l'eau lorsqu'elle entendit vibrer son téléphone. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir l'appareil et devina sans peine, à la couleur de la lueur qui émanait de l'écran dans la pénombre de la pièce, l'identité de l'appelant.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre. Elle rappellerait un peu plus tard. Elle avait besoin de ces quelques minutes de solitude pour recharger ses batteries, se nettoyer de tout le stress accumulé depuis 2 jours. Si elle voulait être efficace et aider Castle de son mieux, il était vital qu'elle prenne soin d'elle également.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Castle était comme un lion en cage. Une cage invisible, faite de barreaux si solides qu'ils avaient empêché Kate de le rejoindre au dedans… ou de l'en sortir.

Il avait pris les rênes en mains l'année précédente, fonçant seul à Paris, usant de relations très spéciales pour obtenir les coordonnées d'un pro qui était soi-disant à même de l'aider il s'était fait piégé, avait failli y laisser la vie, avait découvert l'identité de son père, avait joué aux espions, sauvé sa fille, tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, sa précieuse Alexis à ses côtés, Kate s'était précipitée vers lui. Il s'était senti envahir par un sentiment mêlé de joie et de fierté. Il avait compris que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne le laisserait jamais tomber, qu'elle traverserait les bons comme les mauvais moments avec lui, contre vents et marées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et même si elle avait un moment été tentée par une carrière à plus haut niveau, elle lui était revenue. Il avait voulu croire que c'était en grande partie pour lui, puis avait honnêtement préféré l'entendre dire que c'était aussi parce que la Criminelle représentait davantage pour elle que la perspective d'une carrière glorieuse chez les Fédéraux. Elle était totalement dans son élément, ici, à New York. _Bien sûr, _avait-elle ajouté_, la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est qu'il se trouve que tu es ici aussi._ Il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle ne sacrifiait pas sa carrière pour lui. Kate avait clairement fait comprendre que sa décision était basée sur plusieurs éléments et que la conclusion qui s'était tout naturellement imposée à elle quelques semaines après son départ, c'était de revenir.

Alors pourquoi était-il aussi abattu aujourd'hui ?

Il plongeait tête la première dans un abîme d'incertitudes. Rien à quoi se raccrocher. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Kate plus tôt dans la journée. Il fut convaincu de s'être comporté comme un égoïste. La femme dont il admirait le courage et la ténacité agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait, avec méthode et logique. Elle l'avait rassuré, alors que rien ne pouvait encore laisser présager d'une issue heureuse. Elle avait tendu la main et lui, qu'avait-il fait en retour ? Il l'avait rabrouée, sèchement, l'accusant de ne pas être capable de ressentir la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur.

Pourtant, il était tellement évident qu'elle comprenait. Kate s'était battue durant plus de dix ans pour traquer l'assassin de sa mère. Elle avait fait face, seule, aux pires difficultés, y compris la trahison de son supérieur qu'elle vénérait comme un père. Elle avait plusieurs fois failli y laisser la vie. Elle était tombée. Elle s'était relevée. Plus forte. Plus déterminée.

Kate avait perdu sa mère. Castle n'avait aucune nouvelle de la sienne. La situation n'était pas tout à fait la même. Le plus dur pour lui dans l'immédiat, c'était d'être dans l'ignorance. Mais rien ne pouvait lui confirmer non plus qu'il était orphelin, ni que sa fille n'était plus.

Il comprit qu'il s'était montré très maladroit et sentit qu'il lui devait des excuses à Kate. Il saisit son portable sur le bureau et composa en premier lieu son numéro au poste, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse voir l'identité de la personne qui appelait, craignant qu'elle refuse de répondre. Comme personne ne décrochait, il se résigna à composer le numéro de son portable. Une fois encore, les sonneries se succédaient… Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, la messagerie se déclencha.

_(À suivre…)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Salutations du matin!  
**  
**Comme chaque jour, vous vous "régalez" des aventures du malheureux Castle; et moi, je me régale de lire vos splendides reviews: **  
**  
Virtualjbgirl, c'est toujours un régal de lire tes commentaires détaillés et les hypothèses que tu émets sur la suite: Tyson? Va savoir :-), je ne puis rien dévoiler, liée que je suis par le secret professionnel ;-)**  
**  
Alienore777, merci de suivre fidèlement les chapitres, jours après jour!**  
**  
caskett71, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas décroché (enfin j'aurais peut-être fini par rappeler moi-même, qui sait?)**  
**  
marionpc84, un rêve? intéressant comme idée (mais nous ne sommes pas dans Dallas, hélas ^_^)**

**A présent, place aux héros...**

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Le lendemain, de grand matin…_

Kate enfila son blouson et se dirigea vers l'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle empoigna son arme par réflexe. Si les proches de Castle semblaient être victimes d'un funeste plan, elle songea qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri non plus. Elle s'approcha de la porte sans faire le moindre bruit et se tint de côté, pour éviter de s'exposer à un tir frontal éventuel. Au bout de quelques secondes, on frappa à nouveau et elle entendit la voix de Castle.

- Kate, c'est Rick. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Castle qui tenait dans les mains les deux grands gobelets de café rituels. La vision d'un Castle un peu penaud la fit sourire.

- Tu es déjà habillée ? Il n'est même pas 7 heures.

- Et toi, déjà là, avec mon petit café ? Merci beaucoup. J'allais partir pour le poste; nous avons peut-être déjà reçu des nouvelles des Fédéraux. On y a ensemble ? dit-elle en prenant un gobelet pour en boire une gorgée.

- De rien. Kate… Pour hier, je…, commença-t-il en posant sa main à présent libre sur son bras. Il arborait un sourire timide. Il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Je sais, Bébé. Allez viens, on a du boulot.

Elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrit un large sourire, puis fonça vers l'ascenseur, Castle sur les talons.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

- Beckett, Castle, on a les premiers résultats des enregistrements. Venez tous les deux ! Les interpela Esposito en faisant signe à Kate et Rick dès qu'il les vit sortir de l'ascenseur. Il avait attendu qu'ils fussent suffisamment proches pour éviter de devoir hausser la voix.

Ils prirent place à ses côtés et observèrent les rushes. On y voyait Martha et Alexis sortir de la boutique de vêtements, puis se diriger vers le nord en remontant la rue. Les caméras les suivirent, en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'elles descendent dans la station de métro une avenue plus loin. C'est alors qu'un élément inattendu se produisit.

Castle frissonna. Kate fronça les sourcils. Esposito les regarda tous deux.

- Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit qu'on trouverait quelque chose, annonça fièrement ce dernier.

- Où sont-elles passées ? demanda Castle, conscient que personne ne pouvait lui fournir une réponse.

- Aucune caméra ne les a enregistrées à la sortie, toutes les issues de la station était couvertes par une caméra et on ne les a repérées sur aucun autre enregistrement.

- Mais alors…, hésita Castle

- Ça peut vouloir dire deux choses : soit elles sont encore dans la station, soit on a trafiqué les enregistrements.

- C'est impossible. Seuls les autorités officielles ont accès aux bandes, intervint Kate. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Tyson, qui avait réussi de main de maître à trafiquer leur propre circuit au 12ème et à s'introduire jusqu'à la cellule de détention provisoire où se trouvait Rick sans que personne ne le voit. Elle chassa de toutes ses forces l'idée que quelqu'un d'aussi pervers fût à l'origine du cas qui les occupait aujourd'hui. Tyson était un dangereux psychopathe, extrêmement doué dans sa catégorie et Kate ne voulut pas cautionner l'hypothèse qu'il pût être responsable.

- Mais si elles sont encore dans la station,… commença Castle.

- Il nous reste une seule chose à faire : nous rendre sur place pour vérifier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? dit Kate, en enfilant son blouson à la hâte.

- Allez-y, je reste au poste… au cas où Gates…, fit Ryan, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

- Je me demande bien pourquoi elles n'ont pas pris un taxi, se demanda Castle à voix haute. Pourquoi le métro ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Kate, mais nous avons au moins une piste, alors suivons-la !

Castle était assis aux côtés de Kate. La main gauche sur le volant, elle gardait la droite sur le levier de changement de vitesse. Rick posa sa main sur la sienne, sous le regard discret et attendri d'Esposito, assis sur le siège derrière Castle. Kate prit la main de Castle dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

Castle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu Kate dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne deviennent amants. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué sur le pas de sa porte, trempée jusqu'aux os, les traits tirés, une expression d'enfant perdue sur le visage, il avait tout de suite vu en elle quelque chose de si différent qu'il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras dans l'instant. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait, d'un ton qui se voulait agressif, alors qu'il sentait déjà sa colère s'évanouir à toute vitesse. A peine avait-elle répondu « _Toi !_ » qu'il comprit que tout allait changer en une fraction de seconde. Leur univers bascula pour de bon. Elle avait enfin lâché prise, accepté une défaite provisoire et n'avait pas hésité à chercher ce dont elle avait le plus besoin pour survivre, vivre, grandir : l'amour de Castle!

Il avait ouvert les bras et elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Ils avaient savouré leur étreinte, passionnée, électrique, d'une puissance dont ils n'avaient pas idée. Castle avait, avec infiniment de douceur, ouvert quelques boutons de son corsage. Il avait découvert, pour la première fois, la marque du destin, celui qui avait bien failli lui arracher cette femme extraordinaire, qui avait fait toute la différence, mais qui avait mis si longtemps à cicatriser, et pas seulement physiquement. Cette petite marque ronde, cachée juste derrière la bague de sa mère et sa bague de fiançailles réunies sur une même chaîne.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés. Il était marqué à son tour, même si sa cicatrice à lui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Cette fois, c'est Kate qui avait posé la main sur son cœur, lui offrant sa présence, sans reproche ni colère. Elle lui pardonnait comme il lui avait pardonné. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir réagi comme elle l'avait fait qu'ils étaient parvenus à hauteur de la station où les deux femmes s'étaient volatilisées.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Kate gara sa voiture tant bien que mal sur un emplacement trop petit, les roues avant de sa voiture en partie sur le trottoir. Ils sortirent très rapidement du véhicule et foncèrent vers la station. Esposito remonta la rue pour vérifier la zone de couverture d'une caméra près d'une autre sortie. Ils allaient tout étudier avec minutie sans rien laisser au hasard. Lorsque Kate et Castle eurent vérifié la zone couverte par la première caméra - celle qui avait « vu » les deux femmes entrer dans le métro - ils descendirent pour poursuivre leurs recherches au cœur même de la station. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de suspect. Leurs recherches se poursuivirent de long en large. Castle était nerveux, il fouinait partout, espérant voir surgir sa mère ou sa fille de derrière un pilier et courir vers lui. Quand Esposito les rejoignit, ils en conclurent qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvé quoi que ce soit.

- C'est impossible ! Explosa Castle. Si elles sont entrées, elles ont bien du ressortir quelque part !

- Rentrons. On a dû louper quelque chose, fit Kate. Elle entraîna Castle, prostré sur le quai, attendant qu'un convoi n'apparaisse, que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'Alexis se pende à son cou en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué.

De retour au poste, Castle passa un long moment à se repasser les enregistrements en boucle. Il avait le regard rivé sur l'écran, ne voyait plus rien d'autre que les silhouettes d'Alexis et de Martha s'engouffrer dans le métro sans réapparaître nulle part ensuite. Esposito songea que ce n'était pas sain d'insister, encore et encore, alors qu'à quatre plus les Féderaux, ils n'avaient rien décelé de suspect. Pourtant, il n'osa rien dire. Il savait que Castle avait le don de dénicher un détail infime, celui que personne d'autre n'avait vu, le petit grain de sable qui enrayait la machine des méchants et qui mettaient inexorablement l'équipe du 12ème sur la piste des tueurs.

Et quand Beckett et lui étaient parfaitement synchrones, alors là c'était grandiose de les voir s'exclamer en même temps et prononcer exactement les mêmes mots !

Ryan fit signe à Kate en pointant son mention vers Castle, pour lui faire comprendre que ce dernier avait grand besoin de faire une pause.

Kate se dirigea vers la machine à café, programma deux tasses et revint vers Rick. Elle vit soudain l'expression de son amant s'assombrir.

Elle posa les tasses sur le bureau et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Regarde ! S'exclama-t-il en fixant l'écran devant lui.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois rien. Tu les as repérées ?

- Non, REGARDE, le time code !

Kate fixa attentivement les chiffres jusqu'à ce qu'un détail la fit réagir.

- Il manque environ 15 minutes !

- Exact ! Alors que vous m'aviez dit que les enregistrements ne pouvaient pas être falsifiés ! De toute évidence, quelqu'un l'a fait. Et 15 minutes, c'est suffisant pour enlever deux personnes sans laisser aucune trace.

Kate bondit sur son téléphone et appela le centre de gestion de surveillance. Après de longues minutes, elle revint vers Castle.

- Apparemment, il y a eu une brève coupure de courant dans la station peu après l'heure à laquelle Alexis et Martha sont entrées dans la station. Quand le courant a été rétabli, l'horloge s'est remise automatiquement à l'heure, ce qui explique les minutes manquantes.

- Ils avaient tout prévu… soupira Castle.

- Non, c'était une vraie panne ! Ils ont déjà vérifié.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. Ils m'ont expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Une surtension, un câblage fatigué, la réparation a été effectuée très vite.

- Mais alors ?

- Alors, ça veut dire que quelqu'un les suivait et a tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion de cette panne inespérée pour passer à l'action plus vite que prévu.

- Mais alors où ont-ils pu les emmener ? Si elles étaient suivies, cela signifie qu'ils devaient avoir un plan déjà établi.

- Sans doute. Donc, si elles étaient suivies, on devrait pouvoir les repérer sur les enregistrements avant que la panne ne se produise. On va tout repasser en revue à nouveau.

Deux heures durant, les films repassèrent en boucle devant leurs yeux fatigués. Kate avait communiqué à Sanchez et à Norton le dernier élément qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Beckett demanda également que toutes les communications par portable qui avaient eu lieu en surface durant le laps de temps compris entre l'entrée des deux disparues et l'heure présumée de leur kidnapping soient analysées en détail.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Coup d'épée dans l'eau!

Aucune des personnes interrogées présentes sur les lieux au moment des faits n'avaient vu quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Quelques personnes se souvenaient vaguement d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, c'était l'élément qui avait le plus attiré l'attention. Mais personne n'avait vu d'autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient, en dehors d'une femme plus âge, très élégante. Après les dépositions des uns et des autres, les photos d'Alexis et de Martha leur avaient été présentées: elles durent bien identifiées.

Aucun indice ne laissait toutefois entrevoir ce qu'elles avaient pu devenir ni où elles étaient allées ensuite.

Au cours de la journée, Lanie appela Beckett pour lui faire son rapport sur l'autopsie qu'elle venait de terminer dans le cadre d'une enquête en cours. Kate s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que Castle l'accompagne. Cette fois, il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas de corps, quel qu'il soit. Dans l'état où il était, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il tienne le coup.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Il fallait que je m'occupe de quelque chose. Castle, je dois aussi progresser sur mes autres dossiers, sinon Gates va me tomber dessus à bras raccourcis !

- Tu étais avec Lanie, c'est ça ?

Kate n'eut pas le cran de lui mentir.

- Oui. C'est une histoire de gangs de jeunes, un jeune rappeur s'est apparemment fait … enfin, il est mort.

- Pourquoi me laisses-tu en dehors ?

- Pourquoi ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuiller. Tu es déjà suffisamment stressé comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère le reste.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le ton froid de Castle ne présageait rien de positif. Au contraire, plus l'enquête avançait, ou plutôt stagnait, plus le ton de sa voix descendait d'un cran, ainsi que son enthousiasme habituel. Il s'enfermait peu à peu dans un mutisme qui faisait peine à voir.

Castle savait que quand Beckett recevait un coup de fil de Lanie, c'était pour parler d'un cadavre. Il ne put s'empêcher de visualiser le corps de sa fille ou de sa mère sur la table de Lanie. Même si la vision était des plus fugaces, il sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et dut se tenir au bord du bureau pour ne pas flancher.

Il avait beau jouir d'une santé que beaucoup lui enviait - sa mère et sa fille avaient de toute évidence reçu un cadeau similaire question santé - il était moins persuadé en revanche de la survie de sa propre santé mentale si quelque chose arrivait à l'une d'elles !

_(À suivre…)_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Suite des aventures de notre pauvre héros torturé par une auteure sadique... enfin pas trop... sinon j'aurais écrit du "sanglant" et ce n'est pas mon style... fort heureusement, pour lui :-).**_

_**Mistyarrow: pas de souci si tu ne peux lire les chapitres tous les jours: bien au contraire, ça te donne plus de sensations et de suspense en fin de compte :-)  
**_

_**Virtualjbgirl: merci pour le commentaire et la mention "de la main sur le coeur": je n'ai pas très bien saisi toutefois pourquoi tu trouvais le lien artificiel (ce genre de commentaire me fait prendre conscience que quelque chose peut parfois clocher dans mes histoires, donc je progresse, donc je suis toute ouïe!)  
**_

_**Alienore777: merci de repérer des coquilles qui m'échappent: la dernière n'en était pas une, mais effectivement ça ne voulait plus rien dire en changeant une lettre de place ;-)  
**_

_**C**__**askett71: j'ai pris quelques libertés avec les stations de métro, à vrai dire, mon dernier séjour à NY date d'il y a 25 ans, donc je n'ai aucune idée de la situation actuelle, hormis ce qu'on en voit à la télé... Quant aux chapitres plus longs, heu... pas vraiment... dans une autre fic, peut-être... Je suis assez calée sur des morceaux de +/- 2500 mots, question d'habitude...**_

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 8**_

Comme il se sentait, non pas exclus, mais inutile au poste, Castle décida de retourner chez lui avec quelques dossiers que Kate lui avait discrètement confiés, en lui faisant jurer de rester discret.

Toutefois, une fois rentré au loft, il posa les dossiers sur son bureau et arpenta les pièces sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Il finit par s'avouer qu'il cherchait à retrouver les sons, les odeurs, les images. Le manque lui tordait les tripes. Le cœur en bataille, les idées en vrac, il pensa que s'il arrivait un drame, il ne lui resterait que Kate, mais il serait tellement vidé de sa substance émotionnelle qu'il n'aurait plus la force de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

Il avait raconté à Kate ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait tenu Alexis dans ses bras, le jour de sa naissance. L'amour avec un grand «A» l'avait saisi tout entier. Il avait suffi qu'il croise le regard d'un nouveau-né pour être persuadé qu'il ne vivrait jamais plus une émotion aussi intense, même auprès de la plus belle femme du monde. Il imagina donc ce qu'avait dû ressentir sa propre mère lorsque lui-même était né, d'autant plus que son père avait disparu de la circulation bien avant sa naissance.

Il repensa à son père. Comment diable pouvait-il prendre contact avec lui ? Il s'arrêta de marcher et respira plusieurs fois profondément. Et si toute cette histoire était à nouveau un coup monté pour faire sortir Jackson Hunt de son repaire ?

Non, cela n'avait aucun sens ! Sa mère et sa fille avaient planifié cette escapade à Washington à la dernière minute, de même que leur retour à New York. Il était très improbable qu'il y eut un lien avec son père. Pas cette fois.

Castle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il arpentait à présent l'appartement dans l'obscurité avant le moment où Kate frappa à la porte. Elle le regarda, avec les mêmes yeux que ceux qui avaient supplié Castle de la laisser entrer, le soir où elle avait failli mourir en tombant d'un immeuble. Elle s'avança et se blottit dans les bras de Castle. D'abord rigide et non réceptif, celui-ci enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras puissants et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Je me sens tellement impuissant, Kate, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Je te promets qu'on remue ciel et terre, heure par heure, on finira par trouver.

A son tour, elle serra Castle contre elle, très fort, jusqu'à ne presque plus pouvoir respirer, comme lors de leur première nuit d'amour. Le souffle leur avait manqué. Il avait cru la perdre sur un coup de colère. Elle avait cru perdre la vie par orgueil. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été flamboyantes.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, il ne s'agissait pas d'eux. Castle ne cessait de s'imaginer seul. Il avait beau tenter de chasser ces images, elles l'assaillaient depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de leur disparition. Ce pressentiment qui le torturait depuis des jours entiers avait fini par creuser un abcès qui le brûlait, jour après jour. Même Beckett ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Le lendemain à huit heures tapantes, Esposito appela Beckett pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouvé le propriétaire du numéro de téléphone non identifié. Il s'agissait d'un copain d'Alexis. Les gars attendaient Beckett pour l'interroger.

Lorsque Beckett et Castle arrivèrent au poste, Matthew Walsh était déjà installé en salle d'interrogatoire. Beckett passa d'abord dans la pièce qui permettait d'observer les suspects derrière le miroir sans tain pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Que sait-on sur ce Matthew Walsh ? demanda-t-elle à Esposito qui tenait une fiche d'information.

- Il a vingt-deux ans. Troisième année de droit. Apparemment bon élève.

- Il a de la famille ?

- Les parents sont décédés il y a trois ans dans un accident de la route. Il lui reste une sœur, plus âgée, mais on n'a pas encore réussi à la contacter.

- Bon, j'y vais, déclara Beckett d'un ton décidé.

- Beckett, avant d'y aller, il faut que vous sachiez... vous ne pourrez pas l'interroger toute seule.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il est sourd et muet.

- Quoi?

- J'ai déjà prévu une interprète pour vous assister.

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'Alexis et lui s'étaient téléphoné.

- Non, en fait, il y a eu échange de SMS. C'est pour ça que nous n'avions pas tilté.

Beckett poussa un soupir. C'était une première depuis qu'elle travaillait au 12ème. Castle décida de rester en retrait. Il ne se souvenait pas que sa fille lui ait jamais parlé de ce jeune homme et il se demanda pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le cœur à accompagner Kate en cet instant précis, plus rien ne le motivait.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le local, Matthew Walsh tourna la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme qui ne devait avoir guère plus de vingt-cinq ans.

- Bonjour, Matthew, dit Beckett, en le regardant fixement et en articulant.

La jeune femme se présenta après avoir signé les salutations de Beckett à l'intention de son « client ».

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kelly Foster. J'ai été désignée pour assister Mr Walsh durant cet entretien.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Foster. Comment dois-je procéder ?

- Parlez normalement, je traduirai au fur et à mesure ensuite je traduirai les réponses de Mr Walsh.

- D'accord. Alors je voudrais tout d'abord savoir dans quelles conditions il a rencontré Alexis.

La jeune interprète bougea les mains avec une dextérité qui fascina Beckett. Matthew lui répondit tout aussi rapidement et Kelly commença à traduire simultanément.

- Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'une soirée organisée par une amie commune. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Nouvel échange de signes.

- Ils ont sympathisé. Au cours de la soirée, Alexis lui a dit qu'elle venait de rompre avec son ancien petit ami et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation dans l'immédiat.

Beckett se dit soudain que si Matthew était sourd-muet, il n'en était pas idiot pour autant. Elle s'adressa donc à lui en le regardant directement.

- Comment avez-vous réagi ?

Matthew fixait Beckett tout en signant ses réponses. Foster traduisait, mais Kate imaginait à présent les sons sortir de la bouche de Matthew.

- Elle paraissait si sûre d'elle-même, mais j'ai senti qu'elle était fragile.

- Comment communiquiez-vous avec elle ? Que je sache, Alexis ne connaît pas la langue des signes.

- La copine qui nous avait invités chez elle le pratique couramment. Elle servait d'intermédiaire.

- Vous êtes, poursuivit Beckett en consultant les notes d'Esposito, en troisième année de droit. Vous vous destinez à quel métier ?

- Je voudrais être juriste en entreprise.

- Je vous félicite. C'est un très beau projet. Je voudrais vous demander quand vous avez été en contact avec Alexis pour la dernière fois?

- Pourquoi ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? dit-il. Son regard inquiet allait de Beckett à Foster.

- Répondez simplement à ma question, insista Beckett.

Matthew réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Il y a deux jours.

- Où étiez-vous il y a deux jours ? poursuivit Beckett.

- J'ai passé la matinée à la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin de documenter l'une de mes dissertations.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je suis rentré chez moi.

- Vous vivez seul ?

- Non. J'ai un colocataire.

- Était-il avec vous ce jour-là ?

- Oui. Il est malade. Il n'est pas sorti depuis une semaine.

- Je vois. Bon, je vous remercie, ce sera tout.

Matthew regarda Foster qui lui fit signe que l'entretien était terminé. Le jeune homme se leva, regarda Beckett, lui fit un petit sourire et tendit la main pour prendre congé.

Elle repassa dans la pièce de surveillance.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ça se tient. Il n'a pas l'air d'un mec dangereux, dit Esposito.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, on a vu souvent des anges gracieux agir en véritables psychopathes, souffla Castle.

Beckett et Esposito le regardèrent surpris. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant tout l'interrogatoire, ce qui était très inhabituel. D'ordinaire, il s'avérait quasiment impossible de le faire taire et de proposer ses théories abracadabrantes.

- Il n'aurait pas donné autant de détails s'il n'était pas certain que nous allions vérifier, dit Beckett. N'oubliez pas qu'il a déjà trois années de droit derrière lui : il sait ce qu'il encourt en cas de faux témoignage.

- Ou alors, il a préparé son alibi bien à l'avance, continua Castle, sur un ton ironique.

- Pourquoi aurait-il eu à préparer un alibi ?

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? dit Castle avec maintenant un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Castle, va droit au but, nom d'un chien ! S'énerva Beckett.

- Il n'a pas demandé de nouvelles d'Alexis ! Il avait l'air de l'apprécier pourtant. On le fait venir au poste de police, on l'interroge sur ses faits et gestes d'avant-hier et il ne va pas plus loin. C'est juste moi, ou il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, questionna Esposito.

- Soit il n'est pas impliqué dans sa disparition, mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris de ses nouvelles, soit il est impliqué, et rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'en ait pas pris. Dans les deux cas, c'est louche.

C'est à ce moment que Ryan déboula comme un fou dans la petite salle.

- Je viens d'avoir le colocataire de Walsh au téléphone, il affirme que celui-ci était bien avec lui durant toute l'après-midi d'avant-hier et la bibliothèque a confirmé pour la matinée.

- Ça confirme ce que je viens de dire, murmura Castle entre les dents.

Beckett trouva le ton de Castle si cassant qu'elle en éprouva un petit frisson. Avait-il raison ? Ou était-il simplement en train de vouloir trouver un responsable à tout prix ? Ressentait-il le besoin de faire encore partie de l'équipe ou agissait-il comme un automate, par pur réflexe acquis durant ces dernières années au sein de l'équipe ?

Kate posa la fiche et fonça vers l'ascenseur.

- Beckett, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Elle leur cria depuis l'autre extrémité du couloir.

- Je vais le ramener et creuser un peu plus. Juste un pressentiment. Si Castle a raison, Walsh en sait peut-être plus qu'il ne le prétend.

Ryan et Esposito foncèrent sur les traces de Beckett et parvinrent à se glisser dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Castle demeura pétrifié sur place. Il sentit une pression qui lui comprimait la poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra. Brusquement, alors qu'il était debout et éveillé, il eut la même vision que celle qui le hantait dans ses cauchemars. Il éprouva soudain une bouffée de rage et frappa des deux poings sur le mur à côté de la vitre. Mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il eut envie de hurler, de démolir tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il passa près du bureau de Kate, prit son manteau et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit un cri dans la rue, par une fenêtre ouverte.

Il composa le numéro de Kate et dut attendre quelques sonneries avant qu'elle ne réponde.

- Kate, où es-tu ?

- En bas de l'immeuble. Castle, Matthew Walsh vient de se faire renverser par une voiture.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Quand Castle eut rejoint Beckett et ses hommes, il vit un attroupement autour d'une BMW noire. Il repéra Kelly Foster, mais ne vit pas Walsh. Il s'approcha davantage.

- Beckett ?

Il aperçut Kate qui se relevait et aperçut au sol le corps de Walsh : il vit une plaie ouverte à la tête, un bras faisait un angle anormal avec le reste du jeune homme semblait inconscient.

Beckett s'approcha de lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Castle.

- Kelly Foster m'a affirmé qu'il a traversé sans regarder. Le conducteur ne l'a pas vu surgir et la voiture l'a percuté de plein fouet.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Kelly Foster de même que le conducteur de la BMW et quelques témoins furent interrogés sur les circonstances de la mort de Walsh. Les premières conclusions furent sans équivoque. Walsh avait été victime d'un simple accident de la circulation. Le conducteur allait encourir une peine pour homicide involontaire, très certainement avec sursis. Walsh s'était littéralement jeté sous les roues et le conducteur respectait les limites de vitesse. La malchance avait fait que Walsh avait été propulsé en arrière et que sa tête avait heurté le trottoir. Il avait été tué pratiquement sur le coup.

Castle sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de lui. Ses cauchemars. Ses pressentiments. Il lui sembla qu'un plan diabolique se mettait en place pour faire de sa vie en véritable enfer.

_(À suivre…)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Bonjour très chers reviewers: Virtualjbgirl, Marionpc84 et Alienore777. Je conçois que je vous fais tourner chèvres, et ça ne va pas s'arranger dans l'immédiat. Pour que vous puissiez toutefois vous préparer, il reste trois chapitres après celui-ci. Courage, vous avez fait le plus gros du chemin.  
Et merci merci merci pour vos formidables commentaires, ils sont mes vitamines pour me donner de l'élan et poursuivre mon processus d'écriture.  
Amicalement, Lyxie._

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Castle était assis au comptoir de la cuisine. Il regardait Kate préparer leur repas du soir. Il savait qu'une fois de plus, il y toucherait à peine. Il regardait les mains expertes de la jeune femme découper les légumes et repensa à toutes les fois où il avait cuisiné en compagnie d'Alexis, des lunettes de ski sur le visage pour se protéger des effluves agressives des oignons. Dieu, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir aujourd'hui les larmes aux yeux à cause de ces satanés oignons, et non parce qu'elle lui manquait si cruellement ! Les crêpes maternelles qui dépassaient les limites du tolérable lui manquaient tout autant. L'absence des excentricités adorables de Martha et la douceur décidée d'Alexis avait creusé un tel vide dans le loft que Castle ne s'y sentait plus vraiment chez lui. Le lieu était devenu un passage obligé pour se doucher, dormir et errer comme une âme en peine. Il lui arrivait même souvent, lorsque Beckett n'était pas là, de dormir sur le canapé. Il commençait peu à peu à abhorrer tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son succès : un appartement de haut standing, des tonnes de livres dont bon nombre d'amis romanciers, ses propres romans qui s'étaient vendus à des millions d'exemplaires, les cadeaux luxueux des admirateurs non moins fortunés, des tableaux de prix tellement immenses qu'on pouvait s'y perdre rien qu'en les regardant, surtout l'escalier, qui lui donnait à présent le vertige.

L'étalage de tout ce faste faisait monter en lui une nausée qui menaçait de le submerger. Il voulait être ailleurs, dépouillé de tout signe de richesse, seul, peut-être sur le quai d'une gare, attendant un train hypothétique qui lui ramènerait celles qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Mais il était là, installé dans son appartement confortable, magnifiquement aménagé, dans une cuisine super équipée, en compagnie d'une femme extraordinaire qui lui concoctait un bon petit plat. Et il n'en avait plus rien à f…

- Castle ?

La voix lointaine de Kate lui parvint comme à travers de l'ouate. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Kate, mais il semblait ne pas la voir.

- Rick ? Ça va ? dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Ça va.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bébé.

- Ne m'appelle pas « Bébé » !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui…

- Ne m'appelle plus « Bébé », c'est tout !

Il se leva brusquement et partit se réfugier dans son bureau, dont il pouvait fermer la porte pour ne pas être vu. Une fois seul, il laissa librement couler ses larmes. Son « Bébé » à lui était perdu, quelque part dans la nature et il se sentait si désemparé que cette fois, il ne parvint plus à contenir son chagrin. Il s'assit à son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur, mal à en mourir. Il y a quelques mois, l'adrénaline l'avait boosté en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux devant le canon d'une arme qui allait mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-là qu'il avait pris conscience de la terrible fragilité de son existence. Puis était venu le moment d'agir en compagnie de son père et une fois de plus, l'adrénaline avait fait son office.

Dans le cas présent, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses effets : il n'avait aucune piste à suivre, aucun indice pour les mener vers les disparues, rien, tout s'effaçait au fur et à mesure devant lui, de manière vicieuse et macabre.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait même plus à supporter la compassion de Kate et des collègues. Ils avaient probablement tous pitié de lui et la pitié était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il avait toujours géré sa vie seul. Depuis sa jeunesse, il savait ce qu'il voulait devenir et il avait tout fait pour parvenir au sommet de son art. Il avait parfois triché mais avait fait amende honorable et s'était racheté en travaillant davantage.

A quoi tout cela servait-il à présent ? Pourquoi avoir amassé cet argent s'il ne pouvait servir à acheter la liberté des siens ? Comment allait-il pouvoir construire une vie avec la compagne de ses rêves quand ses rêves s'écroulaient si lamentablement ? Comment allait-il seulement pouvoir survivre à une telle horreur ?

Il entendit Kate gratter à la porte. Elle l'appela d'une voix douce.

- Castle, s'il te plaît, ouvre.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Castle, ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas en dehors, je t'en prie.

Castle haussa les épaules.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! répondit-t-il brutalement.

- Castle, non, ne va pas dans cette direction! Tu sais tout comme moi pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi autrefois. Mais j'ai changé. Pour toi. Alors ne me repousse pas, pas aujourd'hui.

- Je n'ai plus rien à donner, dit-il, la voix soudain voilée.

- C'est faux ! Tu as tellement à offrir.

- J'en doute.

- Oh que si. Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon être. Tu es un homme bon, plein de ressources, d'humour, d'amour.

Castle se tut. Il regardait une photo sur son bureau. On l'y voyait de dos : il marchait dans la rue et tenait une petite fille par la main. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant l'air péniblement, comme s'il allait étouffer. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, les poings serrés, les jointures blanchies. Il crut hurler de toutes ses forces mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, il sombrait dans une obscurité rassurante où les images ne l'assaillaient plus.

- Castle, appela-t-elle en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Castle avait fermé à clé. Castle ! Arrête ! Ouvre-moi !

Il parvint de nouveau à respirer normalement. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il desserra les poings. Se releva péniblement, en prenant appui sur le bureau. Il prit la photo et la retourna pour ne plus voir l'image.

- Beckett, ça ne sert à rien, tout ça ne sert à rien, j'en ai assez de faire semblant !

- Semblant de quoi ?

- D'être à la hauteur ! De prétendre que je peux tout régler !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ouvre cette p…

Il entendit le téléphone de Beckett sonner de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'entendit décrocher et parler quelques instants.

- Castle, Ryan vient d'appeler, ils ont du nouveau. Ouvre cette porte, pour l'amour de Dieu !

Castle se traîna jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la clé et hésita un long moment avant de la tourner.

Kate se tenait derrière. Il vit sur son visage une expression qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien. Un mélange de détermination et de colère. Elle était à cran, comme lors de ces missions où elle était sur le point de conclure une enquête en force et en beauté. La seule différence, c'est que cette colère était à présent dirigée vers lui. Il le ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Le plus étrange, c'est que seule la sensation physique de la lame semblait réelle. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, comme s'il était anesthésié. La douleur était soudain devenue un souvenir lointain. Son corps réagissait, mais il ne ressentait plus rien.

- Ryan a trouvé des informations sur la sœur de Walsh. Viens, on va aller voir ce que ça donne.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il d'un ton monocorde.

Kate hésita à s'approcher tout contre lui. Elle voulait l'embrasser, tendrement, mais ce qu'elle vit sur son visage la fit hésiter. Les traits de Castle étaient durs, froids, son expression impassible, comme s'il était devenu un étranger. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle voulut lui prendre la main. Il réprima un frisson et la retira aussitôt. Kate n'osa pas insister.

-Allez, viens, dit-elle simplement.

Castle la suivit comme un automate.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Kate aurait très bien pu demander à Ryan de lui exposer les éléments nouveaux de l'enquête par téléphone. Mais elle voulait que Castle sorte de son appartement... et son apathie. L'entraîner à sa suite était ce qu'elle pensait être un exutoire à une dépression qui menaçait de le submerger. La jeune femme connaissait les réserves infinies de patience, de courage et de détermination de son fiancé et quelque part, elle souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'une étincelle allait ranimer tout cela sous peu.

- La sœur de Walsh, Sarah, est vétérinaire, annonça Ryan. Mais on n'a pas pu la localiser. Elle faisait des consultations à domicile jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Depuis, plus de nouvelles.

- Est-ce qu'on a pu trouver des traces via sa carte de crédit ou un téléphone portable ? demanda Kate.

- Non. On a fouillé toutes les pistes possibles. Rien. Nada. C'est comme si elle s'était évaporée. On a interrogé quelques-uns de ses clients, rien de ce côté non plus, nada, des nèfles!

- C'est impossible, il doit bien y avoir une piste, il faut qu'elle loge quelque part, qu'elle mange.

- C'est certain. Mais si elle a vraiment voulu disparaître, ça peut nous prendre des lustres avant qu'on ne mette la main dessus, rétorqua Esposito, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Castle et eut l'impression que celui-ci était absent. Le romancier regardait dans le vide, debout à côté d'eux, son manteau replié sur ses bras croisés devant lui.

- J'ai demandé qu'on fasse une recherche dans nos dossiers, poursuivit-il, pour vérifier si elle est par hasard fichée quelque part. J'ai aussi demandé qu'on épluche tous les échanges entre son frère et elle. On a identifié le numéro de Sarah Walsh, mais soit son portable est éteint, soit il n'y a pas de couverture réseau là où elle est, donc aucun moyen de le localiser… pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il, pour tenter de minimiser les mauvaises nouvelles. On ne peut même pas la prévenir que son frère est mort.

Castle n'eut aucune réaction, ce qui commença à inquiéter tout autant Ryan et Esposito. Beckett, quant à elle, se garda bien de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas : que Castle était hors du coup, qu'il était déconnecté, qu'il ne voulait plus faire partie de l'équipe, qu'elle ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre et au final, qu'elle était très inquiète pour lui.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Durant le trajet qui les menait, Kate et lui, vers la station de métro qu'ils avaient déjà visitée, Castle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Ryan avait trouvé à propos de la sœur de Walsh. Elle était vétérinaire. Elle avait disparu, elle aussi. Il réprima un frisson. Infirmière ! Sans savoir pourquoi, il imagina le pire, que Walsh avait peut-être engagée pour leur faire du mal, en ayant recours à ses connaissances médicales. Le fait que son esprit semblait recommencer à élaborer des théories sans fondement ne fut pas pour le rassurer, bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'il imaginait était empreint d'une connotation tellement dramatique qu'il se sentit encore plus mal. Pourquoi Matthew Walsh avait-il été victime d'un banal accident de la circulation alors qu'il sortait d'un interrogatoire ? Que représentait-il pour Alexis ? Et pourquoi cette dernière ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de lui ? Pourquoi la sœur de Walsh demeurait-elle introuvable ?

Il inspira longuement et poussa un soupir. Beckett tourna la tête un instant pour l'observer, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur passage au poste, sauf pour dire à Beckett qu'il voulait retourner à la station où les deux femmes avaient été aperçues pour la dernière fois. Beckett savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Elle craignait seulement que Castle veuille arpenter l'endroit, et finisse par considérer la station comme un lieu de pèlerinage.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Ils descendirent à nouveau sur les quais. Kate ne savait quoi chercher, où regarder. Castle, quant à lui, déambulait lentement, observant le sol avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver un foulard… une chaussure… quelque chose… n'importe quoi…

Durant plus d'une heure, il arpenta la longueur des quais dans les deux sens. Kate finit par perdre patience et allait lui dire qu'il fallait rentrer quand elle le vit fixer, bouche bée, le mur près d'un escalier qui menait en surface.

Elle s'approcha doucement et regarda dans la même direction. Elle ne vit rien de spécial, mis à part des graffitis. Elle se tourna vers Castle et remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il tendit le doigt vers le mur.

- Là ! dit-il simplement

- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Regarde, le dessin.

- Lequel ?

Castle s'approcha du mur et mit le doigt sur un motif en particulier. Il représentait deux petites lignes parallèles traversées par une flèche perpendiculaire. Son cœur avait eu un raté quand il avait repéré le motif. Sa fille était passée par là. Comment avait-elle trouvé l'opportunité de dessiner ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est Alexis !

- Quoi ?

- C'est sa marque !

- Comment ça, sa marque ?

Castle caressa le motif, avec douceur, comme s'il passait les doigts dans les doux cheveux de sa fille.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Elle avait l'habitude de signer comme ça les petits mots qu'elle me laissait sur le bureau quand elle était enfant. C'était son signe de reconnaissance pour dire «_signé : ta petite Sagittaire_». Kate, ça veut dire qu'elle est passée par ici!

Kate sortit son portable et prit une photo du dessin.

- OK, donc elle a eu le temps de laisser un indice. Si on en cherchait d'autres ?

Castle ne répondit pas, commença à monter quelques marches et se dirigea très lentement vers la surface, tout en scrutant attentivement les murs de chaque côté. Lorsqu'il fut à l'air libre, il fit le tour de l'entrée de la station, à la recherche d'un dessin similaire. Il n'en trouva pas. Alors il marcha quelques dizaines de mètres en amont, puis en aval tout en observant les murs et le sol. Beckett traversa le passage pour piétons et fit la même chose de l'autre côté de la rue.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit Castle hurler son nom. Elle accourut à toute vitesse. Castle pointait le doigt sur un deuxième dessin, mais cette fois, son expression était empreinte de terreur. Elle comprit pourquoi en regardant le dessin : il y avait une trace de sang dans les lignes.

_(À suivre…)_

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O_

_PS: 4 reviews de moyenne par chapitre, c'est pas mal. Mais je me demande toujours comment font certains auteurs pour obtenir des centaines de reviews pour une seule histoire! La plupart du temps, ce sont bien sûr de très longues fics. J'irai y jeter un oeil, mais comme vous le savez, je ne lis que les fics en statut "COMPLETE", tout simplement parce que je tiens pas la route côté suspense (contrairement à ce que je fais subir à mes lecteurs). Donc je dois vous rendre grâce doublement de vous prêter au jeu de l'attente des "à suivre", jour après jour et de me laisser vos impressions de façon quotidienne. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je ne publie une histoire que quand elle est terminée, et que je poste très régulièrement pour ne pas vous faire (trop) soufrir :-).  
A bienôt, mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers.  
Amicalement, Lyxie._

_PS2: le "signe" en question était ma propre signature durant des années..._


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour chers lecteurs et reviewers,  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, l'aventure prend un nouveau tournant et nous nous dirigeons doucement vers la fin...  
Merci à Virtualjbgirl, Alienore777, gillesinlove (wow, ça c'est de la "review"!, heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans, bienvenu :-)), Caskett71, marionpc84: votre soutien indéfectible m'aide à progresser et surtout à aller jusqu'au bout de cette première longue fic sur Castle.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents...  
A très bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre, puis épilogue...  
Amicalement, Lyxie.  
_

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Beckett reçut un SMS de Lanie lui disant qu'elle voulait la voir concernant l'enquête sur le jeune rappeur. « _sans C._ » avait-elle précisé.

Castle visionnait à nouveau toutes les vidéos des caméras, plus deux nouvelles bandes qui n'avaient pas été transmises dans le lot précédent.

Beckett en profita pour filer voir Lanie discrètement. Quand elle entra dans le labo, Lanie s'assura que son amie était bien seule. Beckett ne vit aucun corps sur la table. Lanie tenait dans la main une simple feuille de papier.

- Salut, Lanie !

- Salut. Où est Castle ?

- Il visionne de nouvelles vidéos. Tu as quelque chose de nouveau sur le rappeur ?

- Pas vraiment.

Kate haussa les sourcils.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

- Ça concerne Castle.

Kate déglutit lentement.

- Tu as les résultats d'analyse sur l'échantillon de sang, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Lanie marqua une courte pause avant d'annoncer: A positif.

- Oh non !

C'était le groupe sanguin d'Alexis.

- Comme tu dis, soupira Lanie.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer ça à Castle ?

- Attends avant de paniquer: rien ne prouve que ce soit grave, il y avait très peu de sang à l'endroit où on a prélevé l'échantillon.

- Oui, mais c'est le sang d'Alexis! Tu en es certaine, au moins ?

- Absolument. J'ai obtenu le résultat de la dernière prise de sang qu'elle avait faite lors de son retour de Paris. J'ai comparé les deux prélèvements en détail jusqu'aux différents facteurs rhésus. Tout concorde. C'est bien le sang d'Alexis.

- Il n'y avait que cette petite trace sur le sol. On n'en a trouvé aucune autre. Cela veut peut-être dire qu'on l'a portée dans un véhicule, mais alors on aurait dû le voir sur les vidéos. Si elles étaient à pied, et si elle était gravement blessée, on aurait trouvé davantage de sang aux alentours de la station de métro.

Kate se rendit compte qu'elle pensait tout haut. Lanie la regarda sans rien dire. Puis elle poursuivit :

- Tu sais, ce que j'en ai vu sur la photo que tu as prise avec ton portable me laisse à penser que ce sang faisait partie du message.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Alexis a dû se faire une petite blessure pour attirer l'attention sur son dessin. Sur un mur dans une station de métro, cela peut passer inaperçu parmi les graffitis. Mais sur le sol dans la rue, pour quelqu'un qui cherche attentivement, c'est déjà moins probable.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait eu le temps de faire tout ça ? Tracer le motif et laisser une trace de sang ?

- Tu sais, je connais bien Alexis. C'est une nana solide, elle a la tête sur les épaules et elle est pleine de ressources. Je l'ai vue à l'œuvre quand elle travaillait avec moi, surtout après l'attentat de Boylan Plaza. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est très courageuse. Tu as vu comme elle a assuré lors de cet attentat à la bombe ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais…

Lanie parla d'une voix très douce et posée.

- Kate, il faudra bien que tu informes Castle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sait que l'échantillon de sang est en analyse chez moi. Et il sait aussi que je ne traîne jamais sur les dossiers en cours. Alors, dis-lui simplement ce que je viens de te dire.

- Tu crois ?

- Cela ne sert à rien de lui cacher la vérité. Les circonstances sont loin d'être idéales, mais je suis persuadée que ce serait encore pire si Castle apprenait que tu lui as menti ou que tu lui as caché quoi que ce soit. Tu le connais mieux que moi et nous savons toutes deux que la dissimulation n'est pas recommandable, ni pour lui ni pour toi.

- Tu as raison. C'est juste qu'il faut que je trouve les mots pour lui annoncer en douceur.

Kate remercia Lanie et reprit le chemin de son bureau. Elle voyait encore le visage de Castle, torturé par l'appréhension le jour où il avait vu la mare de sang dans la camionnette blanche après l'enlèvement d'Alexis et de Sara. Elle ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état. Les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallu à Lanie pour analyser le sang avaient paru durer une éternité. Elle avait bien cru que Castle allait s'effondrer sur place. Quel soulagement lorsque Lanie lui avait confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sang de sa fille !

Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait faire faire à Castle le chemin inverse. Elle se prépara mentalement à affronter une réaction qui demeurait à cet instant précis une totale inconnue. Toutefois, elle redoutait le pire.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Elle retrouva Castle devant un écran, la main sur la souris, faisant défiler les enregistrements qui venaient d'être transmis.

- Castle ?

Il se retourna et vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme un malaise qu'elle avait peine à dissimuler. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper.

- Tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?

Elle l'enjoignit d'un signe de tête à le rejoindre à la machine à café.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as du nouveau ?

- Castle, Lanie vient de m'appeler, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme où elle tentait de faire passer un message d'optimisme.

- Concernant le résultat du prélèvement sur le mur ? C'est le sang d'Alex ?

- Oui, murmura Kate, mais attends la suite : Lanie m'a certifié que la quantité qu'on a trouvée ne pouvait provenir que d'une petite blessure. De plus, il n'y avait aucune trace de sang nulle part ailleurs. Elle pense qu'Alexis s'est infligé une petite coupure pour attirer l'attention sur son dessin. Je suis persuadée que Lanie a totalement raison. Si Alexis était gravement blessée, on aurait trouvé du sang sur le sol ou dans les escaliers ou dans la rue.

Castle ne répondit rien. Il regardait fixement devant lui, sans cligner des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas fini de regarder les vidéos, dit-il en se détournant de Kate pour rejoindre sa place devant l'ordinateur.

Kate demeura un instant perplexe. Elle s'était attendue à une réaction, violente, déprimée, mais une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Castle avait simplement fait demi-tour et était allé se rasseoir. Tout compte fait, elle eut encore plus peur de cette apathie. Castle s'était donc blindé, enfermé dans un mutisme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien à présent. Elle fut persuadée de ne plus pouvoir l'atteindre avant que cette affaire soit terminée. En fonction de l'issue que l'enquête allait prendre, elle craignait tout autant de le perdre à tout jamais si ça tournait mal.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Beckett fut appelée dans le bureau de Gates un quart d'heure plus tard. Son supérieur lui fit signe de fermer la porte.

- Alors ? Vous en êtes où ?

- Sur le dossier du jeune rappeur ?

- Non, Beckett, sur LE dossier !

- Heu, nous avons…

- Lieutenant, je sais que vous avez utilisé, aussi discrètement que possible, les ressources du département pour avancer sur la disparition de la famille de Castle. Alors n'y allez pas par quatre chemins et dites-moi ce que vous avez pour l'instant.

- Lanie a déterminé le groupe sanguin prélevé dans le métro. C'est bien celui d'Alexis. Nous avons reçu de nouveaux enregistrements des caméras de cette zone. Castle les visionne en ce moment-même. Toujours pas de demande de rançon. Le jeune homme avec qui Alexis avait échangé des SMS est…

- Oui, je suis au courant pour Walsh. Autre chose ?

- Non, Chef. Nous n'avons pas encore localisé sa soeur.

- Alors, poursuivez !

- Merci beaucoup, Chef, dit Beckett, d'un ton qui en disait long sur la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers son supérieur.

- Filez, avant que je ne change d'avis sur le respect des procédures, murmura celle-ci, le visage penché sur ses dossiers.

Beckett rejoignit ses collègues au moment précis où Castle pointa du doigt des silhouettes sur la vidéo. Elle s'approcha vivement du groupe et vit ce que Castle avait repéré. Trois silhouettes. En surface. Trois femmes, selon toute vraisemblance. L'une d'elle en soutenait une deuxième tandis que la troisième marchait légèrement en retrait.

Il faisait sombre dans la zone où se traînaient les femmes, mais Castle ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de l'écran, comme s'il distinguait clairement les moindres détails de la scène. Il se détourna enfin et s'adressa à Esposito.

- Vous avez des détails sur le foulard que ma mère a acheté dans cette boutique ?

Esposito alla à son bureau chercher la fiche sur laquelle il avait noté les informations relatives aux achats réglés par carte.

- Il s'agit d'un foulard modèle « silly seventies », avec un mélange de différentes nuances d'orange.

- Exactement. Regardez !

Les trois autres fixèrent l'écran et virent l'une des silhouettes dont les cheveux étaient couverts par ce qui pouvait être le fameux foulard. La silhouette qui la soutenait aurait pu être Alexis, mais on ne distinguait pas ses cheveux longs, car elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une casquette. La troisième, en retrait, arborait les cheveux courts. Considérant le nombre d'images par minute que les caméras enregistraient, les trois femmes paraissaient marcher assez lentement. Beckett observa bien la scène et parvint à en déduire la direction qu'elles avaient dû prendre.

- Et si elles étaient dans les environs immédiats ? dit Castle.

- Elles ont pu être emmenées en voiture dès leur sortie de la station de métro, répondit Ryan, ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcils fâché de la part de Kate.

- Pas forcément. Eh, regardez !

Sur la vidéo, on voyait la silhouette à la casquette trébucher et rester un moment à terre. La silhouette au foulard continuait d'avancer lentement. Très vite, la silhouette qui était en retrait força la première à se relever et à rejoindre la seconde. Elles reprirent leur marche toutes les trois.

Beckett ressortit les enregistrements des autres caméras du quartier pour tenter de définir, par recoupements, l'itinéraire emprunté par le petit groupe.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils identifièrent un bâtiment qui sembla être leur destination finale.

Beckett fonça dans le bureau de Gates pour lui faire part de leur récente découverte et lui demander officiellement la permission d'aller voir sur place, en emmenant Esposito et Ryan. Les présomptions étaient à présent suffisantes : Gates donna son accord d'un simple signe de tête.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Ryan, Esposito, Beckett et Castle se séparèrent pour couvrir davantage de terrain à la recherche d'un nouveau dessin. Ce fut Castle qui le trouva sur un trottoir. Il était incomplet, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien l'ébauche de la signature d'Alexis. Il appela les autres qui le rejoignirent rapidement. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient était un immeuble très étroit de 6 étages. Ils prirent note des différents noms sur les boîtes aux lettres. Apparemment, il y avait 5 occupants, les deux derniers appartements formant un duplex.

Beckett fit signe à ses collègues qu'il était temps de retourner au poste.

- Mais, elles sont ici ! protesta Castle.

- Castle, il nous faut un mandat pour perquisitionner.

- Je m'en fous, je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce ! Si elles sont bien ici, je ne veux pas risquer qu'on les emmène ailleurs pendant que vous allez chercher votre foutu mandat !

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de le raisonner, Beckett fit signe à ses coéquipiers de rejoindre leur voiture, garée à faible distance de là.

- Castle, dit-elle doucement, qui que ce soit qui est là-dedans ne sait pas que nous les avons trouvées. Je vais chercher un mandat et nous revenons en force ensuite.

- Ils risquent s'échapper. Tu feras quoi alors ? Hein, dis-moi !

- Ce n'est pas sûr. Tu ne peux pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il s'agit de ma fille et de ma mère. Elles sont ma chair et mon sang, ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Et s'ils sortent avec elles ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'aviserai en temps voulu.

- Castle…

- Fiche-moi la paix ! C'est inutile d'insister. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Kate reçut le coup en plein cœur. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Ce n'était pas Richard Castle qui se tenait là, déterminé, froid, le regard noir. L'homme qu'elle avait devant elle était devenu un inconnu. Elle sentit un immense chagrin s'insinuer au fond d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle comprît parfaitement ce qu'il endurait depuis des jours, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tourner les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

_(À suivre…)_


	12. Chapter 11

**_- Oh cher auteur, que vous présentez ici un bien petit chapitre!_**  
**_- Mais c'est pour mieux tenir en haleine mes lecteurs, mon enfant!_**

_Sadique? Moi? Oui, un peu... mais l'épilogue sera long et ensuite vous pourrez respirer à nouveau._

_(PS: J'ai hésité à indiquer la mention OOC pour Castle, considérant la façon dont il réagit au fur et à mesure, surtout avec Kate: nous l'avons vu, ipeut tout à fait se montrer froid, l'oeil noir, prêt à faire soufrir pour avoir des réponses. J'ai juste été un cran au-delà. Je ne sais pas comment les scénaristes de la série l'auraient écrit ici, mais dans la vraie vie, ça sonne tout à fait plausible, "trust me, I know" et je me mets parfaitement à la place de Kate. Je n'exorcise ici aucune douleur personnelle, simplement l'expérience de certains événements m'a aidée à imaginer certaines scènes de la présente fic N'est-ce pas ce que tous les auteurs font en général, coucher un peu d'eux-mêmes sur le papier?)_

_Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à présent découvrir l'avant-dernier chapitre. Merci à toutes et tous de vous accrocher et de m'envoyer vos merveilleuses reviews!_

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Quiconque aurait eu l'idée de se balader dans ce quartier à cette heure tardive aurait pu apercevoir une ombre, tapie dans un recoin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, engoncée dans un manteau qui ne le protégeait plus de la fraîcheur du soir. Personne ne pouvait le voir à moins de se trouver à faible distance de lui. Le visage tourné vers un immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, son regard bleu balayait les fenêtres, autant celles d'où émergeait de la lumière que celles qui demeuraient obscures.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Castle comprit enfin que le destin l'avait bel et bien plongé en enfer : après le temps des pressentiments venait celui de la peur, de l'incertitude. Il lui sembla que ce qu'il avait redouté de pire allait s'accomplir. Il ne put se résoudre à agir seul. Non parce que cela aurait été l'équivalent d'un suicide – il se foutait pas mal d'y laisser sa peau – mais parce que cela comportait un risque certain pour sa famille, pour autant que les deux femmes fussent bien dans cet immeuble. Le souvenir des quelques minutes durant lesquelles il s'était défoulé sur Douglas Stevens pour qu'il avoue où il avait emmené les fille lui revint en mémoire. Ainsi que les mots de Kate un peu plus tard: il venait de lui montrer un côté de lui-même qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Il avait cru s'effondrer en voyant le sang dans le van. Et il avait lâché des mots très durs à Kate, lui affirmant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas plus qu'il ne se pardonnerait à lui-même s'il arrivait quelque chose à Alexis. Mais, cette fois, sa mère n'était plus là pour lui faire entendre raison. Cette fois, il s'était emmuré tout seul dans une tour non pas d'ivoire mais de béton.

Il savait qu'il s'était comporté de manière passablement odieuse avec Kate. Mais il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi elle ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre son désespoir. Il reconnaissait, cherchant dans les méandres embrumés de sa mémoire, qu'elle avait tout tenté pour le soutenir, envers en contre tout, même envers Gates. Il savait pertinemment que le Capitaine ne le portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur, pourtant la supérieure de ses amis et collègues avait aussi su faire preuve d'une grande humanité en de multiples occasions. Alors pourquoi s'était-il peu à peu transformé en un être distant, froid, voire parfois brutal. Fallait-il qu'il laisse le destin décider pour lui? Fallait-il qu'il s'en remette totalement au déroulement d'une enquête qui avait par trop piétiner?

Kate! Il eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il pensa à sa fiancée, toute entière dévouée à sa cause. Quel muffle il avait été! Mais que pouvait-il faire dans l'immédiat? La seule et unique chose qui importait pour le moment, c'était qu'elle revienne avec ce foutu mandat et qu'ils puissent foncer délivrer sa fille et sa mère. Tout le reste devenait accessoire à ses yeux.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de songer à tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli tous les deux depuis des mois. Kate et lui avaient joué au chat et à la souris avec leurs sentiments respectifs, pendant si longtemps. Il avait pris sur lui et fait un énorme effort pour faire taire en lui l'homme insouciant, le romancier parfois volage. Il avait finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait véritablement faire de sa vie. Il avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer l'opportunité qui lui était offerte de garder dans son coeur et dans sa vie une femme qu'il avait découverte peu à peu, avec délice, surprise et admiration. Au terme d'une longue réflexion et après maintes hésitations, il avait enfin demandé à Kate de l'épouser, comprenant qu'il lui fallait s'engager pour de bon, poser de nouveaux jalons, construire un avenir solide. Elle avait accepté en lui sautant au cou et, durant ce bref instant où la Terre semblait avoir arrêté de tourner, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes.

Ce moment de pur bonheur semblait à présent si loin derrière lui. Il avait certainement tout gâché. En partie par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder son sang-froid. En partie parce que le destin s'était acharné à le confronter à des obstacles de plus en plus pénibles à surmonter.

Cette nuit, il fut persuadé que sa relation avec Kate Beckett touchait à son terme. L'avait-il véritablement perdue, avant même qu'ils aient eu la chance de construire leur nouvel avenir?

Il resserra les pans de son manteau, mais eut l'impression de se retrouver dans cet entrepôt frigorifique. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois, il était seul.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Il distingua trois silhouettes s'approcher de lui, dans un silence feutré. Il reconnut Kate et ses coéquipiers. Il sentit un pincement acide au creux de l'estomac en songeant qu'il y avait des chances qu'il ne fasse plus vraiment partie de l'équipe désormais.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies présenté ton ami le juge, murmura-t-elle, parvenue à sa hauteur. J'ai pu obtenir notre laissez-passer en un rien de temps, dit-elle en brandissant le précieux mandat.

- Bien, dit-il simplement.

Elle se tenait si près de lui! Il réprima l'envie soudaine de caresser sa joue, du bout des doigts. Comment aurait-elle réagi? L'aurait-elle repoussé ou l'aurait-elle pris dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent, lorsque les choses allaient mal? Il sut qu'il ne le saurait jamais, car il garda ses mains au fond des poches de son manteau.

- Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça aussi, murmura-t-elle en lui tendant son gilet où s'étalait le mot WRITER. Dieu qu'il détestait ce gilet à présent, et particulièrement ce soir ! Il le trouva ridicule, pour toute l'arrogance qu'il symbolisait. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas paradé dans ce gilet, voulant agir comme un flic, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pantin qui se la jouait dans la cour des authentiques représentants de l'ordre? S'il n'avait été question des siens ce soir, il l'aurait jeté et aurait tourné les talons pour quitter cette scène où il n'avait plus sa place. Néanmoins, il l'enfila sans broncher.

- On y va, souffla Beckett en faisant signe aux trois hommes de la suivre.

Lorsqu'il furent suffisamment près du bâtiment, il se rendit compte qu'un groupe d'intervention en armes les attendait déjà.

Kate donna ses instructions à voix basse.

- Deux hommes par étage. À mon signal, on y va. Soyez sur vos gardes, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont ni dans quelles conditions ils retiennent Martha et Alexis. Ryan et Esposito, vous vous chargez de l'entrée du sous-sol. Les autres, deux par étages. Castle et moi montons au dernier. Surveillez toutes les issues. Personne ne doit passer les mailles du filet, compris ?

- OK, murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Chacun vérifia son matériel: arme au poing, lampe de poche, oreillette. Castle sentit son gilet l'écraser, mais était-ce parce qu'il l'avait revêtu par dessus son manteau ou parce qu'il se sentit soudain oppressé par un dénouement qu'il redoutait?

Tels des fauves sur le point de fondre sur leur proie dans le plus grand silence, le groupe d'intervention au complet pénétra dans l'immeuble et chacun gagna son poste rapidement.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Lorsque Kate et Castle parvinrent au dernier étage, la jeune femme dégaina son arme, l'arma. Elle lança l'assaut à voix basse dans son talkie-walkie, puis elle tambourina sur la porte de l'appartement.

- Police de New York, ouvrez ! Nous avons un mandat !

Tout se passa très vite. Boostée par une motivation hors de l'ordinaire, elle donna plusieurs coups de pied dans la porte qui finit par céder et déboula dans l'appartement avec les précautions d'usage, arme prête à tirer. Mais l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Elle fit le tour de toutes les pièces avec une extrême prudence, sa lampe de poche posée sur le canon de son arme, prête à faire feu au moindre doute. Les mêmes exclamations faisaient écho aux autres étages. Castle était sur ses talons de Kate, mais lui laissait toute marge de manœuvre. Quand il s'avéra qu'il n'y a avait trace ni des deux femmes ni de leur ravisseur, Kate saisit son talkie: elle allait demander aux autres équipes si elles avaient trouvé quelque chose lorsqu'on entendit un coup de feu, loin en contrebas.

Kate appela Esposito pour savoir ce qui se passait. Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle fonça vers l'escalier. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle entendit un cri de femme et un deuxième coup de feu.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

- Espo, nom d'un chien, réponds ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Kate dans son talkie.

Le coup de feu provenait sans nul doute du sous-sol.

Castle sentit ses poumons le brûler. Ses jambes étaient à peine capables de le porter, pourtant il fonça à la suite de Kate. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer, foudroyé.

Il était incapable d'identifier le cri qu'il avait entendu et ne voulut penser à rien avant d'avoir eu la force d'arriver à destination.

Beckett ouvrit la porte qui donnait vers le sous-sol et appela ses gars.

- Par ici ! répondit immédiatement Esposito.

Elle descendit prudemment, bras tendus, arme pointée.

Lorsque Castle vit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol, il eut le sentiment de se retrouver au bord d'une falaise, l'impression de sauter à pieds joints dans ce cauchemar qui l'assaillait depuis quelque temps. La vue plongeante et sombre lui rappela le précipice terrifiant dans lequel sa mère disparaissait dans ses rêves maudits. Il tenta de respirer, mais il sentit un étau lui broyer la poitrine. Allait-il, à son tour, s'abîmer dans ce grand vide ? Était-ce pour lui, ce pressentiment ? Ou allait-il rejoindre l'une d'elles ?

Il posa un pied sur la première marche, en se tenant fermement à la rampe. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Sans comprendre comment il y était parvenu, il se retrouva au bas de l'escalier.

Devant lui, un couloir. Plus loin, une pièce. Une porte ouverte.

Il faisait si noir dans le couloir que le faisceau des lampes des policiers ressemblaient à des sabres lasers.

Il fit quelques pas vers la faible lueur qui émergeait de la pièce. Esposito se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'arme encore chaude à la main. Ryan était dans la pièce : il était accroupi, l'arme au poing, immobile. On ne distinguait que sa silhouette grâce à la lumière de sa lampe de poche, toujours maintenue en parallèle à son arme.

Castle baissa alors les yeux vers ce qui gisait aux pieds d'Esposito. Il faillit hurler de douleur.

À quelques mètres devant lui était allongé un corps de femme. Il ne vit que des cheveux roux masquant le visage de la victime, à présent immobile. Il fut pris d'un violent tremblement. Tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres fut presque inaudible: « _Non, pas ça !_ » mouillé de larmes.

Esposito s'approcha de lui, voulut mettre une main sur son épaule, mais Castle le repoussa violemment. Il ne voyait qu'une chose : le sang dans lequel baignait la victime. Il poussa un cri déchirant «_ NOOOOOOOON !_ ». Son cri fit écho dans le sous-sol et les trois policiers restèrent figés devant ce spectacle, ne sachant si Castle tiendrait debout ou s'il allait s'effondrer pour de bon comme un colosse terrassé.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**"suite et fin au prochain épisode"**_


	13. EPILOGUE

_Avant toute autre chose, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les personnes ci-dessous, pour le support, les magnifiques commentaires, les critiques constructives, les clins d'oeil, la fidélité, en commençant par une mention spéciale pour... (roulement de tambours) TADAAAAAAA: **LITANY RIDDLE** ! Chacun sait que le Angst n'est pas ta tasse de thé, alors tu mérites toute ma gratitude pour la patience dont tu as fait preuve durant ces longues soirées à m'écouter te relire mes chapitres (c'est ainsi que je parviens à détecter mes fautes, à voix haute; n'allez pas chercher pourquoi, étrange mais véridique)._

_Puis vous tous, mes fidèles fans: (par ordre alphabétique, c'est plus simple)_

02mandrake  
5563cppc  
Alienore777  
beckett-41319-always  
Caloub38  
Caskett71  
chatlibre (désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan sur un avant-dernier chapitre)  
Chris65  
Emi  
fanseries66  
FOFi  
gillesinlove  
Guest (je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes, mais merci d'être passé régulièrement :-)  
Leelou67 (merci ma Puce de m'avoir aidée à trouver les dernières coquilles)  
Litany  
Manooon  
Marionpc84  
Mistryarrow  
MONA1  
nero94  
Sabby78  
Virtualjbgirl  
Yuna29

_J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, je remercie donc TOUTES CELLES et CEUX qui ont parcouru ces chapitres au fil des jours. De voir les statistiques m'a portée au fur et à mesure et je dois dire que je n'avais jamais atteint un tel score de lecture avec aucune de mes fics auparavant! Peut-être en effet, comme l'a dit Chatlibre, suis-je mûre pour créer mes propres personnages dans un roman original. Et vous savez quoi? C'est ce que je fais ^_^._

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_**Epilogue**_

Une voix très faible se fit soudain entendre dans le fond de la pièce. Castle ne réagit pas tout de suite. La voix appela à nouveau, plus fort cette fois :

- Papa ?

Castle émergea de sa torpeur et vit Alexis marcher lentement vers lui d'un pas incertain, pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras. Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes. Il étreignit sa fille de toutes ses forces et pleura sans aucune retenue. La père et la fille demeurèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'une seconde voix les sortit de leurs retrouvailles et clama d'un ton quelque peu théâtral :

- Et pourquoi n'aurai-je pas droit à un tel câlin, moi aussi ?

Alexis s'écarta de son père et fit un pas de côté. Martha avançait vers eux. Il se dirigea alors vers elle et l'accueillit avec la même intensité que sa fille. Puis il tendit un bras et invita Alexis à les rejoindre dans une puissante étreinte à trois.

Beckett, Ryan et Esposito restèrent immobiles. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait troubler ce moment précieux entre tous. Pendant de longues minutes, seul un silence bienfaisant enveloppa le trio, les isolant complètement du reste du monde. Les deux femmes étaient visiblement fatiguées, sales, encore tremblantes, mais vivantes. Castle voulut s'abandonner dans la chaleur des deux femmes et refusa d'être attentif à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Esposito et Ryan attendirent que Beckett fasse un signe, quel qu'il soit. Mais cette dernière était en proie avec des sentiments contradictoires. D'une part, elle savait combien retrouver Martha et Alexis saines et sauves allait enfin apaiser les esprits; mais elle savait aussi que Castle avait montré un côté de lui qu'elle n'aimait pas trop. Comment allait-il réagir, à présent que la tension avait disparu? Dans quel état allait-lui lui revenir? L'ultime question qu'elle se posa était: allait-il lui revenir, tout simplement?

Elle fit signe à ses coéquipiers de s'approcher du trio; il fallait les emmener hors de ce lieu sinistre, conduire les deux rescapées dans un hôpital afin qu'elles puissent être examinées et soignées.

On entendit alors une sirène au loin. Le son se rapprocha puis cessa.

Des voix d'hommes, en haut de l'escalier.

Ryan les appela. Il s'agissait des secours que Beckett avait prévenus avant l'assaut final.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Beckett reporta son attention sur le trio et toussota discrètement. Castle consentit enfin à desserrer son étreinte. Esposito leur fit signe de le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée où attendaient l'ambulance. Une fois en haut, il envoya deux brancardiers pour chercher le corps de la femme qui avait été abattue.

Castle ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers Beckett tandis qu'il montait les marches en compagnie d'Alexis et de Martha. Elle ne lui en voulut même pas : ce moment était le leur. Elle ne faisait pas véritablement partie de la famille, pas au niveau sanguin du moins, même si elle entretenait d'excellentes relations aussi bien avec la fille qu'avec la mère de Castle. Elle soupira en se persuadant qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle eut quand même un petit pincement lorsqu'elle vit les trois silhouettes disparaître en haut des marches.

Elle se concentra sur le corps de la femme que les ambulanciers examinèrent. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait les cheveux roux – détail qui avait fait un instant croire à Castle qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Une balle lui avait effleuré l'épaule. L'autre, celle qui l'avait tuée, l'avait touchée en plein cœur. Beckett remarqua un détail avant que quelqu'un ne la recouvrent d'un drap : elle tenait une seringue vide dans la main gauche.

Beckett remonta au rez-de-chaussée, rassembla ses troupes, prit congé de Lanie et de la Scientifique qui allait passer l'endroit au peigne fin, fit boucler le périmètre pour interdire l'accès au sous-sol.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble, l'ambulance où Castle et les deux femmes avaient pris place était encore stationnée devant l'entrée. La porte arrière était grande ouverte. Elle put apercevoir les deux femmes, allongées chacune sur un brancard. On leur avait donné un masque à oxygène dont elles pouvaient faire usage à leur convenance. On leur avait posé un tensiomètre. Une couverture chauffante les recouvrait jusqu'à la poitrine. Castle était assis juste à l'entrée du véhicule, près de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Kate, il tourna la tête, la fixa un moment. Il fut incapable d'afficher la moindre expression. Il était encore bien plus en peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Un des infirmiers lui fit comprendre qu'ils allaient démarrer. Castle ne réagit pas davantage. Les portes arrière se refermèrent sur l'image de Kate, debout sur le trottoir. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Lorsque l'ambulance fut suffisamment loin, elle effaça rapidement les traces de chagrin sur son visage, respira un bon coup et rejoignit son équipe.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Quelques jours plus tard, les conclusions de l'enquête parvinrent sur le bureau de Gates.

La femme qui avait détenu Martha et Alexis était bien la sœur de Matthew Walsh. Ce dernier était très certainement parvenu à s'immiscer dans les relations d'Alexis pour pouvoir avoir connaissance de son emploi du temps. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour le confirmer.

Après quelques recoupements et de multiples recherches, l'enquête conclut que Sarah Walsh avait été la fiancée d'un dénommé J. Jimenez, alias «JJ». Ce dernier avait été inculpé du meurtre d'un enfant de 11 ans l'année précédente. Durant toute la durée de son procès, il n'avait cessé de clamer son innocence. Pourtant, un témoin l'avait apparemment reconnu et identifié, à la suite de quoi il avait écopé d'une peine de vingt ans de prison ferme. Peu de temps après son incarcération, il avait été victime de plusieurs agressions perpétrées par des codétenus dans l'enceinte-même de la prison. Il avait tenté à maintes reprises de demander son transfert en attendant le résultat de l'appel. Sans résultat. Ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver sa situation auprès des autres détenus.

Sa fiancée avait remué ciel et terre pour que l'on rouvre le dossier et que l'on parvienne à prouver son innocence. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir avant plusieurs jours.

Une nuit, il avait passé plusieurs heures à déchirer les draps de son lit en fines lanières, en avait fait une corde assez solide. Au petit matin, on l'avait retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule.

La personne qui avait posé la dernière question à Jimenez lors de son interrogatoire dans les locaux du 12ème, et qui avait décidé de son sort fatal, était… Castle.

Sarah Walsh avait sans nul doute prémédité de faire subir à Castle la même angoisse d'une injustice flagrante. Il n'était pas exclus qu'elle ait voulu les tuer en fin de compte. La seringue qu'elle tenait à la main lorsqu'elle avait été abattue, était remplie d'air. Ses connaissances dans le domaine médical lui permettait de parfaitement savoir comment procéder pour tuer rapidement ses otages.

Durant le laps de temps où elles avaient été retenues prisonnières, Alexis et Martha avaient tout fait pour ralentir leur progression, malgré la seringue que braquait Sarah Walsh sur elles. Elle s'en était d'ailleurs prise à Alexis dès le début, en lui injectant par traîtrise un tranquillisant, la choisissant comme cible privilégiée. La jeunesse d'Alexis avait encouragé Sarah à la choisir comme première victime, pour limiter l'énergie que les otages mettraient à se défendre. La police scientifique avait par ailleurs retrouvé sur les lieux de leur détention un petit flacon contenant une substance assez toxique pour tuer les deux femmes avec une injection infime.

Mais, en femmes de caractère qu'elles étaient, Martha et Alexis étaient parvenues à laisser des indices permettant de retrouver leur piste. Elles avouèrent ne pas s'être senties en danger de mort, du moins au début. Puis elles avaient vu la seringue. Lorsque Sarah avait compris que son arrestation était imminente, elle avait décidé de s'en prendre à ses otages, mais Alexis avait tenté le tout pour le tout, malgré les liens qui lui entravaient les chevilles et les mains, en se lançant à corps perdu dans les jambes de Sarah. Dès que celle-ci comprit qu'elle était cernée, elle avait tenté une sortie, en se servant de la jeune femme comme bouclier. Alexis s'était jetée en avant, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Sarah. Ryan en avait profité pour tirer un premier coup de feu dans sa direction, sans risquer de blesser Alexis. Martha avait alors crié, pensant que sa petite-fille avait été touchée. Un moment d'hésitation, Sarah s'était retournée, brandissant la seringue. Esposito avait visé juste. Sarah s'était effondrée.

Comme par miracle, à la dernière minute, la cavalerie avait débarqué, avec Castle en prime !

Les deux femmes étaient sauvés. Kate, secondée par son équipe de choc, avait, une fois de plus, réussi l'impensable. L'affaire était close.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Mais pas pour Castle !

Il s'était réfugié dans son appartement. Martha et Alexis restèrent en observation durant une demi-journée. Mises à part une légère déshydratation et une grande dose de stress, elles allaient bien. Dès qu'elles furent rentrées au loft, Castle prépara tant bien que mal un repas de bienvenue, passa toute la soirée à leur demander si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose, si elles se sentaient bien, si elles ne souffraient pas. Il agissait comme si on allait les lui enlever à nouveau. Les toucher, être en contact en permanence avec elles rendait à peine tangible le fait que cet épisode douloureux était à présent derrière lui.

Martha posa à plusieurs reprises sa main ridée sur le bras de Richard, tentant de lui faire admettre avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable qu'il était vital pour lui qu'il s'autorise à décompresser.

Alexis, quant à elle, tenta de ne pas penser aux derniers jours et surtout, de ne pas les associer à ceux de Paris. Après tout, les événements récents n'étaient pas tout à fait comparables. Elles avaient été nourries à peu près correctement, n'avaient subi aucun mauvais traitement hormis le lieu passablement insalubre où elles avaient séjourné.

Lorsqu'elles partirent se coucher, Castle ne put s'empêcher d'aller les voir une dernière fois avant qu'elles ne s'endorment. Il songea que son attitude pouvait sembler puérile, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il perdit pied.

Les heures s'égrénaient. Le soleil ne brillait plus le jour. Les nuits, il ne dormait pas.

Sa mère et sa fille étaient sauves, certes.

Mais lui se sentait perdu. Car il avait perdu Kate. Il l'avait insultée, méprisée. Que méritait-il en retour, si ce n'est sa rancœur, voire même son mépris?

Il avait toujours tout obtenu en abondance dans son existence. Dès la naissance, il avait reçu le charme, la force, l'intelligence, et puis le succès, l'argent, la célébrité. Mais en se regardant dans la glace avec honnêteté pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sut dans quoi il plaçait ses vraies valeurs. Il était devenu célèbre, mais quel personnage jouait-il en public ? Il avait trop souvent joué un rôle, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses fans.

Mais qu'en était-il de Richard Alexandre Rogers ? Qui était-il en réalité ? De quelle étoffe était-il vraiment fait ?

Un jour, une bombe brune avait débarqué et avait tout chamboulé dans son existence. Il avait appris au fil des mois à ne plus vivre que pour le petit café du matin, pour les instants précieux où, penché sur un cadavre, il avait l'occasion de respirer son parfum. Il cachait un attachement grandissant qui l'effrayait derrière une façade humoristique parfois à la limite du supportable. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux pour de bon. Gina et Meredith? Il les avait aimées. Oui. Mais il les avait quittées. L'idée d'être loin de Kate lui déchirait les tripes. Il n'était pas certain d'y survivre. Le voulait-il, en fait?

Kate Beckett, jeune femme autoritaire, décidée, ambitieuse, avait, à son contact, doucement fissuré sa carapace, avait fait tomber ce "mur" qui la protégeait depuis ses 19 ans. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son cœur. Elle avait fini par lui faire totalement confiance. Il voyait en elle la lumière qu'elle avait tenté d'éteindre depuis toutes ces années. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui, en grande partie. Et aujourd'hui, il avait trahi cette confiance. A cause de lui, cette lumière avait perdu une partie de son éclat.

Et lui ? Durant ces dernières années, il avait fait le vide autour de lui, pour un bien. Terminé, le superficiel. Finies les hordes de fans, de femmes, de groupies. Il en était même devenu chaste, jusqu'au jour où, comprenant la place qu'elle tenait dans sa vie, il lui avait demandé officiellement de marcher à ses côtés, en tant qu'épouse. Elle avait changé. De si belle façon !

Et en quelques jours, il avait tout détruit. Ou presque. Jim lui avait donné sa confiance, tout autant que Kate. Jim était prêt à l'accepter comme gendre. Il lui avait confié sa fille.

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et il n'aima pas celui qui le regardait.

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

Il était là, avachi dans son lit, frigorifié jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

_Alors, Castle, tu laisses tomber ou tu fais de ta vie quelque chose de valable ?_

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se fit une promesse. Il se promit de regarder le bon côté des choses et de retrouver l'optimisme que ses amis trouvaient tellement contagieux. Il se promit d'arrêter de ressasser ses erreurs encore et encore. Il se promit de consacrer désormais son temps à faire le _bien_, au lieu de faire le _beau_. Il décida de lâcher prise. Il décida de demander pardon à Kate, à genoux s'il le fallait. Non pas pour attirer sa pitié. Mais pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Qu'il avait commis la plus grosses erreur de sa vie en la repoussant. Ne lui avait-il pas dit, lors de sa demande en mariage, qu'il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle ? Il lui devait bel et bien des excuses, les plus humbles, les plus belles, les plus sincères qu'il ait jamais eues à présenter à qui que ce soit dans sa vie.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Il lui fallait lâcher le passé et plonger dans le présent. Ne rien prévoir. Ne plus craindre l'échec. Imaginer qu'il pouvait réussir. Espérer le pardon de Kate, mais avant tout accepter de se pardonner à lui-même. Il lui fallait apprendre à attendre, à écouter, à accepter la critique ouverte. Accepter d'être apprécié sans en ressentir une fierté démesurée. D'être guidé si besoin était.

Les leçons pouvaient venir de toutes parts. De sa mère, qui avait l'expérience. De sa fille, qui faisait preuve d'une sagesse immense pour son âge. De ses vrais amis, qui l'appréciaient pour ce qu'il était et rien de plus. Pas un auteur à succès et un homme à femmes. Mais un être bon, généreux, parfois enfant, souvent solide, toujours fidèle.

Il lui fallait avant tout faire la paix avec lui-même, avant d'espérer pouvoir faire la paix avec Kate.

Il avait eu des mots terribles à son égard.

Il alla jusqu'à accepter l'hypothèse qu'elle ne puisse ou ne veuille lui pardonner. Qu'elle le rejette une ultime fois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Se regarda dans la glace. Eut la force de sourire, faiblement, comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise mais qui espère qu'on l'aime encore.

_**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**_

Au petit matin, il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Quarante minutes plus tard, il prit son manteau, sortit sans faire de bruit et marcha de longues heures dans la ville.

Il commença à pleuvoir.

Rick accueillit comme une libération la pluie qui glissait le long de son visage et emportait toute la douleur qu'il avait refoulée en lui et avait transformé son expression d'ordinaire joviale en un masque hideux. Peu à peu, il se sentit lavé de toute la noirceur qui l'avait sali. Il respira profondément, le visage levé vers le ciel, s'offrant librement à toute cette eau qui allait le purifier. Même si Kate lui refusait son pardon, il savait que désormais, son cœur, son âme seraient différents, vrais, sincères. Même s'il devait rester seul. Perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Devenir un solitaire. Il serait un solitaire de valeur. Il ne tricherait plus. Il ne mentirait plus. Il serait droit, sans artifice, sans violence.

Ses pas le guidèrent, presqu'instinctivement, devant l'appartement de Kate.

Il leva la main, hésita un instant et frappa doucement. Il avait du mal à respirer. Qu'allait-elle faire en le voyant ? Allait-elle le repousser ? Allait-elle comprendre ? Allait-elle accepter ses excuses?

Il ne savait pas quelle serait l'issue de leur rencontre de ce soir.

Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était enfin persuadé de l'aimer assez fort pour accepter de la laisser libre, si tel était son désir à elle.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Ils restèrent un long moment, face à face, sans rien dire.

Dans les yeux de Castle, Kate put déchiffrer tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à exprimer. Il lui sembla qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, comme il s'était trouvé lui-même.

Ils surent d'emblée quels étaient les mots qu'ils devaient prononcer, ceux qui changeraient tout, parce qu'ils y croyaient encore et se le prouveraient.

Kate parla la première :

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Castle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Te demander de me pardonner, si tu le peux. Je suis désolée, Kate. Je me suis comporté comme un moins que rien avec toi. Je voulais que tu saches que tu mérites mieux.

- Rick, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, en fin de compte?

Rick eut l'impression de se fondre sur place. Allait-il oser? Il baissa les yeux, puis regarda Kate droit dans les yeux.

- Toi!

Elle lui ouvrit les bras.

…

..

.

_**THE END**_

_**(à vous d'imaginer la suite des retrouvailles, je trouve que j'ai assez torturé Castle comme ça !)**_

**O*o*o*o*o*o*o*O**

_PS: J'ai eu envie à plusieurs reprises de tout chambouler dans l'histoire, parce qu'à vrai dire, maintenant que j'en ai une vision finale à travers cette publication, j'avoue que je la trouve un peu "légère" par rapport à ce que j'ai lu sur le fandom. Il y a là des auteurs incroyables et terriblement doués dans ce réseau. Non, je ne cherche pas du tout à m'attirer la sympathie ou la confirmation que c'était super et tout et tout... Je constate simplement que j'ai encore du boulot.. Et c'est tant mieux!  
Première longue fic à chapîtres: ok. Si je devais me mettre une note moi-même, ce serait "peut mieux faire". Il y a tant d'éléments que j'aurais pu développper, quelques inadéquations ici et là, parfois trop d'appitoiements de la part de Castle, pas assez d'actions... Vous l'avez compris, je suis plutôt du style à plonger dans le mental de mes personnages, j'aime bien les questionnements intérieurs, blablabla, j'ai surtout toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les dialogues. Au début de mes fics, il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pratiquement pas.  
Donc vous m'avez été précieux, très chers Reviewers, à plus d'un titre. Grâce vous soit rendue.  
Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et à la prochaine fic... celle-là sera très "fluffy", AU, je vais tenter l'aventure... Serez-vous au rendez-vous? Moi, je serai au vôtre, promis, même si je manque de temps pour lire vos fics régulièrement.  
Avec toute mon amitié,  
Lyxie**  
**  
PS2 : durant l'écriture de la dernière scène, je me suis réfugiée sous mes écouteurs, baignée par « Les Chevaliers de Sangreal » tiré du Code DaVinci. Poignant à souhait !_

_PS3: Leelou67 est une jeune auteure de 13 ans qui fait ses débuts dans le monde de FFN. Je tiens à affirmer ici que je ne joue auprès d'elle que le rôle de relectrice, je la laisse peaufiner son art toute seule et n'intervient aucunement dans son processus d'écriture. Je préfère le premier rôle qui m'a été confié par la nature: celui de mère :-) ! Faites-lui bon accueil ^_^_


End file.
